


Under My Protection Always and Forever

by Jadey93



Category: The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 43,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadey93/pseuds/Jadey93
Summary: After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be nice.
> 
> This idea has been floating in my head over the last few months so i decided to write and post it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so please be nice.  
> This idea has been floating in my head over the last few months so i decided to write and post it.  
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella’s POV…

I have always known what pain felt like. It was part of growing up being a klutz. This was different though. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I was screaming begging for it to stop but it didn’t. I could sense people around me. They were just watching me. Watching me scream out in pain. I could hear their laughing over my screams. It was like they were watching a show.

After what seemed like hours the pain finally stopped. I was free from the burning pain. I knew it wouldn’t last. I knew the pain would only return before long. You would think after 3 long weeks of the same pain I would have grown used to it. 3 weeks I had been here. every day was the same. I was tired to a table and then the pain would start it lasted for ages then would stop. I would get a small break before it started again. This happened repeatedly until I would pass out. I would wake in a small room and wait for the pain to start again.

When I do get the breaks all I can think about was my father. He had been with me when she came. I could still see his face as he was killed. My father was the only real family I had. I hated that after I moved in with him I distanced myself from him because of Edward. It had been like I had forgotten everything my father ever did for me. I remember a time when my mum had really lost control when I was only 8. I had tried to sort everything out by myself but I finally had to give in and call my father after everything was cut off. I had no water, no food or anything else. He had somehow managed to get all the money I needed and came to take me away from there. Unfortunately, mum managed to get me back. My father was all I ever wanted and now he was gone. He was gone and it was my fault.

This whole situation was my fault. My fault that I fell in love with Edward. My fault for letting his family into my life. My fault that my father was killed. The only reason he was killed was because I decided to spend time with him. I wanted to us his night off to stay home and watch movies instead of going to his best friends to watch some football game. I should have let him go. I should have kept my distance from him. It would have kept him safe.

I was so tired. I wanted it to end. I wanted to really be free of pain. I wanted to be happy again. I knew this wasn’t going to happen though. My life wasn’t fair like that I would always be in pain and nothing would ever stop that. I also wanted to be with my father again. I wish he was here to take the pain away like he used to. I knew the tears where streaming down my face. when this had started when the pain would stop I would beg her to let me go.

Suddenly the pain started again. This time was different. The burning was 10 times worse than all the other times. I could feel the darkness closing in around me. I was welcoming it like every other time it comes. I hopped that this was going to be the last time. The last time I would ever feel this kind of pain. Any kind of pain to be honest. Maybe this time I would finally be with my father again. I would finally be 100% free. I would finally be at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter i have another one ready to post so please tell me what you thing.   
> Please review and tell me what you think  
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah’s POV…

Ever since things calmed down here I have been checking in on all the families that I have given my protection over the years. All of them were fine apart from one. Charlie Swan has only ever needed my help once. It was about 10 years ago. His ex-wife had flaked out and left their 8-year-old doctor all on her own. He told me that he needed money to get the bills paid. I had offered to help him get custody of her but he said he could do it on his own. I gave him the money to help but heard 2 months later that his EX had their daughter again. He had no choice but to give her up if she would have gotten him arrested for kidnap.

Over the years he knew to answer my calls when I checked in. it was strange. I knew his mother when she was alive. Marie Swan had been a very powerful witch. She didn’t need nature or her ancestors to cast spells. She told me that every generation would pass their power to the next when they passed on. Marie had found me 30 years ago and told me she wanted to help Nik break the curse that our mother put on him. She told me that she wanted to help take away his angry as well. That had confused me. We had talked about it for hours. She explained to me why she wanted to help my brother and explained to me about how much it must have hurt my brother when I helped my father. That was the first time I told anyone why I did what I did back then. 

Before she passed away she told me that one of her descendants would be the most powerful witch there will ever be. After that I watched over the family. I had meet her son when he was 18. It was the day of his mother’s funeral. He had always known about me but never meet me. Marie had told me all about the lessons she had given her son growing up. She knew there was a chance he would have a daughter and she wanted him to be prepared in case she wasn’t around. I gave him the number all those in my protection had so if they ever needed me they could call me. Over the years I had checked in on him. I had seen him marry his wife Renee when he was 20 and then the birth of his daughter 18 years ago. I went to see him a few weeks after she was born. He had been at home with his daughter on his own. He told me his wife had gone out with friends the night before and wasn’t home yet. I knew this wasn’t going to end well with him. The moment I saw his daughter I knew that want Marie had told me had already come true. I didn’t tell Charlie but I gave him a necklace that Marie had given me. She had spelled it to protect her descendant. That had been the last I had seen him. I had spoken to him a few times over the years.

I was worried that he hadn’t answered my call he knew better. I knew I didn’t really have to worry that he could look after himself. I was just thinking about going to check on him in person when something in another room caught my attention. I ran to the TV room and saw Hayley was watching the News.

“It has been 3 weeks since the horrific murder of the beloved Chief of Police Charlie Swan. The people of Forks Washington are still in mourning for his loss and the kidnapping of his daughter. Isabella Swan was said to be home with her father the night he was killed. There is still no sign of her and people are beginning to fear the worst. Just a few hours ago we were informed that it is believed that the murderer had been after Isabella and they had killed Charlie because he was in the house” As I listened to the reporter I fell into an empty chair. I couldn’t believe it Charlie was dead. I had broken my promise to Marie. I had failed her. “Many now believe that they will no longer find Miss Swans alive. We are trying to keep faith that they are wrong and that any day know Miss Swan will be brought home alive. Tonight, the local church is holding a service to pray for the safe return of Miss Swan and everyone is welcome to attend” I watched the tv as the News anchor came back onto the screen. 

I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t even know what to think. Who had killed Charlie and taken his daughter. I had to go find her. If she was still alive I would help her heal and get better. If not. No, I couldn’t think that Marie had asked me to protect all her family and I had already failed to protect her only son. I would do whatever I could to make sure that her granddaughter would live longer than 18. 

I stood and started to walk out the room when a hand touched my arm. I turned to see Hayley. 

“Elijah what’s wrong” I looked at her. She meant everything to me. she was my world. I loved her no matter what and I didn’t even care that she had given birth to my brother’s daughter. She was still my everything. 

“I promised to protect Charlie Swan. His mother was a friend of mine who was a powerful witch that wanted to help Niklaus. She had wanted to right the wrong our mother had done to him. Unfortunately, it was not possible at the time because the doubleganger had yet to be born. Before she passed away I promised to protect her descendants. She had told me that one of her descendants would be the most powerful witch of all time.” I took a breath a turned away from her. “I had planned to check on him before everything with the witches started. I came here to help Niklaus instead of going to see him. The last time I had seen him in person was a few weeks after his daughter was born.” She walked around me and put her hand on my face. It was like she knew what was going through my head.

“Elijah it wasn’t your fault this happened. you didn’t know this would happen. I’m sure your friend would agree. Family will always come first” I pulled her into hug she was right. Marie would have slapped me and told me to stop being stupid my brother needed me and that was what mattered. 

“She is right brother” We broke apart and looked over to the door where. Niklaus was leaning against the door frame. “Marie Swan would have told you that very thing and she properly would have slapped you for being an idiot.” I stepped towards Nik. 

“How did you know Marie Nik.” He smiled and stood up straight. 

“She came to me 2 years after she left you. She told me about your time together and she told me that you did want to help me but didn’t really know how to” I looked down. It was true Niklaus was my younger brother I would do anything to help him. 

“She was so easy to talk to and she understood me. I didn’t judge me on anything I told her. she became such a good friend” I looked back at Nik who had taken a step closer. 

“She also told me about what you told her about that day” I looked away. “She told me why you helped him. Why you helped Father chain me up” I closed my eyes. that memory still haunted me. 

“I heard him tell mother that if she didn’t curse you he would kill you like he did your father. You are my little brother and I wanted to protect you. I thought about taking you and running but then I feared for Kol and Rebekah would her hurt them to get us bother back. He knew we would do anything to protect them both. So, I did the only thing I could think of to protect you. I have hated myself for it ever since.” Nik walked over so he was right in front of me. I could see the yeas of pain in his eyes. 

“Thank you brother. I have always thought it was because you thought I was a monster. The same type of monster that killed Henrik.” I pulled him into a hug. It was strange but for the first time in 1000 years I felt like I had truly gotten my little brother back. That he was once again the same little brother I had watched grow up. 

“Niklaus you are my little brother and no matter what you did or what you might do that will never change. You have never been or ever will be a monster to me. We are who we are and that is what everyone must accept” He pulled back and gave me a small smile. It was a true smile like he would only give Hope. 

“Thanks Brother. Now I think we had an 18-year-old girl to find and a punishment to give the person who took her.” I nodded and smiled. 

“Yes brother I believe we do” he laughed and headed to the door. 

“Well I hope Forks is ready the Mikaelson’s are coming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter  
> Please review and tell me what you think  
> Thanks  
> Jadey x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella’s POV…

I slowly became aware of movement around me. I guess my wish had been ignored again. I wasn’t going to be aloud the peace I craved. That I didn’t deserved to be free like I wished. I should have realised it was foolish to believe the pain would be over that easy. She was set on tormenting me for something I had no control over. To be honest I think deep down I know that I don’t deserve to be at peace. To be free of this pain. Its punishment for all the things that happened because of me. 

It was my fault so many people where dead. I had seen the army she had been building before she took me. All the innocent people had their lives taken from them because of me. Their families thinking, they ran away and never knowing the truth all because I fell in love with the wrong person. 

“Well look who’s finally awake” I opened my eye when I heard her voice. My personal tormenter. Victoria. She took pleasure in the pain that she was causing me. All because her mate had come after me. I didn’t have any control over what my ex-boyfriend and his family did. I am just a human. All this pain and death was all because I fell in love with a cold one. Edward and his family where a breed of vampire. I have always known about the supernatural world. From a young age every summer I saw my father he would give me lessons like my grandmother gave him. Father had told me that if she hadn’t passed away when he was 18 she would have been the one teaching me as there was a chance that I would follow in her foot steps and become a witch. 

“This will all be over soon Bella. Well as soon as your mate turns up.” That started the tears running down my face. Edward wasn’t my mate. I knew that the minute he left me in the woods. The moment he told me I was just a pet. A distraction. That had shattered my heart into pieces. How could anyone do that to a person. To become their whole world and then just throw them aside like that. 

“I was only a pet to him and his family. He told me I was just a distraction to him” I didn’t even realise I spoke the words out loud until I heard her laugh.   
“Well then looks like you are slowly running out of time” she laughed as I heard her walk away from me. I had no idea what she was going to do. All I could do was wish that she would end my pain quicker now. That she would finally end all this. 

My wishes when ignored as I heard something click. I looked over to see what she was doing. For some reason, she had set up a camera and had pointed it straight at me.   
“While I was thinking of what to do to you next I decided that I would give Edward one last chance to come save you” she walked around the camera and walked over to me keeping her back to the camera. “Maybe he doesn’t realise I have you and just thinks you’re running for your life. So, I have decided to realise a little video to the press. After all that would get his attention. Maybe even the attention of the Volturi.” She laughed as she walked backwards to the camera. 

I wasn’t aware of what was going on as the pain started up again. I knew I screamed just like she wanted me to do. It was too much I could feel my heart raising. The pain was just getting more intense the whole time I screamed. I just wanted the darkness to give me relief but it wouldn’t come. I wasn’t going to get the relief I wanted. The darkness had turned against me as well. All I could do was pray for this to end. Beg her to have mercy on me. Beg her to make it stop. Beg her to kill me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter   
> Please review and tell me what you think.   
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 hope you enjoy
> 
> please tell me what you think thanks 
> 
> Jadey x
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Chapter 4 hope you enjoy

please tell me what you think thanks 

Jadey x

I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

It didn't take us long to get ready to head to Forks. Niklaus told me he was going to come help me and after a bit of a fight it was decided that Freya, Kol and Divina would come with us. Freya because she was a witch. Kol and Divina because Divina was a similar age to Isabella and Kol wasn't going to let her come on her own. Hayley had wanted to come as well but we all agreed that it would be better if she stayed in New Orleans with Hope she was nearly 1 and none of us wanted her to be near any danger.

We pulled up to Charlies house around 10 that night. It was easy to see that something terrible had happened there. The front door was off its hinges and the living room window was smashed. As we climbed out of the car we were hit but the smell of death mixed with all the flowers and candles that had been left in front of the house. It looked like both Charlie and Isabella where truly loved but this town.

If I was honest with myself it was hard to think anyone would want to hurt them. From what I knew of Charlie he was just like his mother. He saw the good in everyone and wanted to help everyone who asked him for it. If Isabella was like her father she would be just the same. As we got closer to the house we heard movement in the trees to the left of us. Kol quickly moved in front of Divina. The movement would have made me and Nik laugh had we not been where we were.

"What the hell are you bloodsuckers doing here" I looked up as a young boy walked out of the trees. "Haven't you caused this town enough trouble" I looked him over. He must have been part of the Quileute pack. I had meet them when I was here with Maire.

"I would watch how you talk to me wolf. I know more about our tribe then you think I do" he looked at me shocked. "I'm guessing by the look on your face you don't know who I am" I laughed at his face. I was about to turn back to Niklaus when more boys walked out.

"You need to leave we have had enough of your kind here." Niklaus growled next to me. Marie must have told him about the pack as well.

"You will do well not to put us in the same category as those cold ones you hunt. We are more powerful and they are nothing but an out of control mistake." They looked at Niklaus before stepping back. They must have realised they have made a mistake.

"My family and I are here because I have a promise to keep and would you be so kind as to tell me who you are and what you mean about cold ones causing problems here" They turned to look at me again. One of them stepped forward. Just from looking at him I could guess he was the Alpha.

"My name is Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha of the pack." He walked a little closer. "You say you're not cold ones but we can tell you are Vampires" I nodded.

"You are right we are Vampires well 3 of us are. But we are the original vampires. Unlike the cold ones we are like the vampires you read in books but thanks to a witch we can go out in the sun. Now would you please explain what you meant" he looked at me and nodded.

"About 2 years ago a family of cold ones moved to forks. That was when we started to phase then a year ago Chief Swan came to see our chief. He was so happy because his daughter was coming to live with him. The next thing we heard she was dating one of the cold ones. We didn't really hear much else until a few days after her 18th birthday. It turned out that he dumped her in the woods the same day the family left. Then 3 weeks ago we smelled a cold one here and came to see what was going on. This was how we found it. The house trashed Chief Swan dead and Bella missing." I nodded and headed towards the house. I needed to see if I could work out who did this to her.

As I walked through the door way I could see that there must have been a fight in here. It looked like someone had taken a sledge hammer to one of the walls. I could smell blood as well. It wasn't much but it was there. Just smelling that little bit, I knew that it hadn't belonged to Charlie. It was the same scent I smelled on the little girl I saw in his arms 18 years ago.

"Elijah, I can sense traces of powerful magic in here." I looked at Freya. She had followed me in with the others.

"Freya is right I can feel it to." I looked over at Divina who was walking towards the hole in the wall. "Its strongest here." she ran her hand over the whole muttering to herself. I quickly realised it was a spell when a shadow appeared. "Someone was thrown into this wall with magic." Freya nodded and walked over to Divina.

"It wasn't a spell thought" Freya put her hand through the shadow that Divina had conjured. "This power was released to protect the witch but it was out of control" she turned to look at me. "Why did you give this family your protection brother. It is more than just because she wanted to help free Nik" I sighed and looked at a picture on the wall. It was of Marie and Charlie. I took it off the wall and smiled.

"Marie was a powerful witch that didn't need to us nature or her ancestors. All her power was passed down to her from mother to daughter when the other passes away or if they have passed away before the daughter turned 18 on their 18th birthday." I turned back to my family. "The day she passed away she told me that one of her descendants would be even more powerful than her. That she would be the most powerful witch to ever be born. She gave me a necklace that would protect her and keep her magic in check until she turned 18. The first time I saw Charlies daughter I knew. I knew that she was the witch her grandmother was talking about" they all looked at me shocked.

"So, you're telling us that we are not only looking for a girl that you promised you would protect but also a powerful witch that isn't trained." I nodded at Kol. He sighed. I walked back outside and saw the wolfs where still outside.

"You said that the family moved here" the Alpha nodded. "Can you take us to their home" he nodded.

"Yes, just follow me" They headed off towards the road. I decided to follow them on foot before contacting the others to tell them the way. As we came to the house I was shocked. These cold one's willing lived in a home that could have exposed them to anyone who came across this house. I walked inside and saw that nearly everything was covered in sheets. It was like they planned to come back some day. It made me wonder what this family was doing.

After I contacted Niklaus I walked around the place. I was trying to see if I could find anything to explain what happened to make them leave. What made them leave a girl who was with their son. I walked back into the main room as I heard a car pull up the drive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is complete hope you like it.   
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus’s POV…

As we pulled up to the house I was shocked. I must admit my family a I like to live in big homes but if we sparkled in the sunlight like the cold ones we would make sure there was only a limited sunlight in the home. the fact that there was a huge glass window made me want to laugh. I instantly knew Kol had the same thought as he started laughing. We walked in to see Elijah standing just in front of us. 

“Did you find anything Brother” he shook his head. I had none this would be a long shot.

“There’s no sign of who might have taken Isabella. But from the look of this place they are planning on coming back.” I looked around the room as he spoke. He was right it looked like everything was ready to be lived in again. It was just covered in sheets. I really hoped they hadn’t just left to break Isabella and planned to come back to pick up the pieces.   
I was just about to tell Elijah what I was thinking when I heard his phone go off. He pulled it out. 

“Hayley just text telling me to turn on the news” I looked at him worried.

We quickly located the tv control hoping that the electric hadn’t been turned off. We were in luck. I flipped it to the news just in time to see the same reporter that we had watched earlier. 

“We have just received a video in the last half hour. It is said to be from the person that has taken Miss Swan. There was a letter attached to the video that states that if we do not show this video within 2 hours of us receiving it that they would kill Miss Swan and leave parts of her for us to find all over the town. Our editor has already viewed it. He stated that he really didn’t think it was appropriate to show but we had to do as the letter said if we wanted there to be any chance of the police saving Miss Swan from that hell” I watched the screen as the reporter spoke wondering what was on the tape we were all about to see. 

After a few moments, the screen went dark. The sound became muffled and crackly. It was clear to me and my brothers that it was filmed on a digital camera. It was at least a minute before the light went on. There in the centre of the room was a table. We could clearly see Miss Swan strapped to the table.

“She looks so scared” I looked at Divina who was being held by Kol. 

Suddenly, she started screaming. The way she was screaming would hunt everyone who heard it. I could hear Divina and Freya sobbing in the background. The screaming quietened a little and another voice could be heard. 

“You can all make this stop all you have to do is come find me.” the voice laughed again. “Little Miss Swan will die if you don’t come. You know I’m talking to you” I knew the voice was female now. “I will get my revenge if you come or not. The longer you take the more painful it will be for her.” when she had finished speaking the screaming got louder.   
The women had intensified whatever she was doing to Isabella. I was surprised she could still scream. Suddenly she wasn’t just screaming she was trying to talk.

“Please make it stop” Her voice was broken and horse. “Please, Please I beg you Please.” She turned her head making her look at the camera. “Please, please just make it end. Please just Kill me. I beg you please just kill me” The screen went black again. Her last sentenced just rang in my ears. The look in her eyes.

I don’t think I have ever seen a young girl’s eyes look so dull and dead. She was in so much pain not just physically but mentally. The women who had her had broken her.   
“Her eyes. Kol who could do that to someone.” I looked over at Kol and Divina. She had hidden her face in his chest. “I thought the witches where evil for what they wanted to do to me but that poor girl. She looked so scared and her eye. Oh god her eyes” I watched her break down in Kol’s arms. I wanted to say something to the girl who had become another little sister to me but I had no idea what to say. 

“We will fix this Divina. We will get her out of that place and save her from all the pain” I looked over at Freya. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. “That girl doesn’t deserve this. We need to get back to her house so I can cast a locater spell” we all nodded. 

“Elijah, when we have her safe it is going to be a long road till she is fully healed but when she is I want to find the bustards that hurt her and have left her in that bitches hold” Elijah nodded and we walked out of the home. We had just gotten to the cars when there was a sudden wave of heat. I turned around and saw the house go up in flames. I turned and looked at Divina and Freya the both had a smile on their face as they watched it burn. 

“They will regret what they did to Isabella.” I nodded at Freya.

“They have pissed of the Mikealson’s by messing with Isabella and they don’t even know it. We will make them pay for all the pain they have caused” We watched the house for a few moments before climbing into the car and heading back to the Swans home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter   
> Please review and tell me what you think.   
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is complete hope you like it.   
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah’s POV…

As we pulled up to the Swans home I couldn’t take my mind of the video. Who would do that to a kid. What did that family do to the women who took Isabella to make her want to torture Isabella like that? I knew we would find out why in the end but right now we had to find Isabella and help her heal from what this woman has done. We all knew it would take time for Isabella to heal I just hope that Charlie had told her about me and about the supernatural world. 

“Brother, we will save her and protect her” I looked at Freya. It was still hard to believe she was alive. I nodded.

“I know we will Freya. It’s like I know you already have plans to help her control her magic when she is better” She smiled at me and walked into the house.

I looked down at all the flowers and cards that had been left on the ground. Something caught my attention as I looked over everything. It seemed that all the gifts and things left for Isabella had the same theme. They all had either a wolf on them or was a wolf itself. It seemed to be her favourite animal. It made me chuckle. She was going to love Niklaus when she found out he turned into a wolf. 

As I walked into the house I could tell everyone was upstairs. They must have found Isabella’s room. I made my way up the stairs looking at all the pictures on the walls as I did. They were mostly of Isabella growing up. Once again, I noticed that in all the pictures she had something to do with wolfs around her. In the younger pictures of her she was always holding the little wolf teddy. It looked like it was her favourite one. If that teddy was in her room it would be the best thing for Freya to use to locate Isabella.

When I entered the room, I could see Divina was sat on a computer chair with Kol stood behind her. I could see on her face she was still trying to compose herself after seeing that video. She was so young it must be hard for her to see. I wanted to tell Kol to take her back to New Orleans but I knew she would fight me on it till she was blue in the face. Nik was looking at a drawing that was pinned to a cork bored. It looked like a wolf howling at the moon. It was drawn by Isabella. I turned to Freya who was looking for something that would have a powerful enough connection to Isabella to help us find her quickly. 

“Freya look for a small wolf teddy from the look of all the pictures around the house of Isabella growing up she has had it since she was small. It also seems that she loves wolves.” Freya nodded and looked around. I joined her looking. About half an hour after we started looking we stopped when someone spoke.

“Elijah is this what you were talking about” I turned to look at Divina. I hadn’t even noticed she had moved off the chair. She was now stood by the bed holding a small worn wolf teddy that looked like it had seen better days. I wanted to ask how she found it as Freya had looked over the bed. “I had this little teddy that my dad gave me when I was little. I kept it with me everywhere I went. As I got older I realised that people would tease me if they saw it so I hid it in my pillow case. That way it was always with me no matter what.” I smiled at her. Divina didn’t really talk about her past life. After what happened with the Harvest ritual and that her mother was willing to let her die she just shut that part out of her life. 

“Thank you, Divina,” Freya took the teddy Divina was holding out to her. “This should work. I can sense the connection to Isabella through it. We need to head outside it will give us more space. Hopefully the locator spell with give us a location quickly and that we can get her to safety as quickly as possible.” We all nodded and followed her outside. We watched her start chanting and soon the teddy started to glow. My attention left Freya when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Kol.   
“So how are we going to do this when we find her. Isabella is all over the news how are we going to save her and take down the bitch that is hurting her” I sighed I hadn’t thought about that. 

“Kol is right brother. If it is a cold one that has taken her we will have to destroy her. Then we have the problem that the press now’s she is alive now and they will keep looking for her. We all know that they will eventually find the location the video came from.” I looked over at Niklaus. 

“We could cast a spell on the woman and make her human” I turned to look at Divina. I knew I wasn’t the only one that was confused. “When I was younger I used to love looking through the coven’s old grimoires. I found a spell that would free a cold one. It confused me so I asked about it. The elder told me that the ancestor what made that spell had meet a cold one that hated her life and all she wanted was for her and her husband to be human again so they could settle down and have children. So, she asked the spirits to help her turn her human but she never saw them again.” I smiled at her she was trying to help even if it was causing her pain to remember. “I can remember the spell and if we turn her human we can call the police and tell them that we saw the video on the news and recognised the building. They can deal with the woman and I’m sure you can think of a way to get Isabella released to us.” We were all shocked. She really was becoming a Mikaelson.

“That is a great idea Dee I’m sure you and Freya will have enough power to cast the spell.” Kol was holding Divina close to him smiling. I knew this was going to be a long day.

“Got her she is in an abandoned cabin in the woods on the out skirts of Forks” We all looked at Freya. We hadn’t even realised she had finished the spell. She was still holding the little wolf in her hands. “Is shouldn’t take us long to get there.” we nodded and I walked over to pick her up so we could run. “And as to the plan Divina told you about. I know the spell she is talking about” I looked at her confused. “when you told me about what the witches did to Divina I might have gone there and stolen all of the grimoires” we all laughed at her innocent face. “What they hurt my new little sister. You might have thought I was dead for all those years but I am still a Mikaelson and no one hurts my family or the people I care about” I nodded and pick her up. We all started running through the woods hoping that when this was all over we could just be a family without any problems…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter   
> Please review and tell me what you think.   
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is complete hope you like it.   
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella’s POV…

The pain was too much now. I just wanted it to end. Something had made Victoria more sadistic today. I could hear her laughing every time I screamed out in pain. However, she was controlling the pain was different today. She was only leaving it on for a few moments then turning it off. Even though the pain didn’t last as long as it did normally it was 100 times worse than before. After she had turned the camera off she had walked over and stood next to me. She was watching me closely as I screamed in pain. I could see the joy in her eyes. 

“Do you know how many times I imagined this moment after your mate killed James” I looked at her again. Why wouldn’t she listen to me Edward wasn’t my mate. If he was he would have come to save me by now. She didn’t seem to care. To her Edward was my mate and that wasn’t going to change. I needed to try and convince her that he wasn’t my mate and that it wasn’t my fault James was killed. 

“Please you need to listen to me Edward isn’t my mate if he was he would have been here by now. Look at what you’re going through” she turned he back to me. “Please Victoria. I had no part in James death the only reason I was in that studio was because I thought he had my mother.” she just snarled and slapped me across the face. That had been the first time she had really laid a hand on me. 

“Shut up you stupid girl. If you weren’t his mate why wouldn’t he have just let James kill you that day” I felt the tears start to full again. I moved my head to look away from her. 

“You know what let’s see how long you will stay awake now” As she finished speaking the pain started again. 

I screamed out. The fire was back. I moved to look at her to beg her to stop when I felt my necklace move. I hoped it wouldn’t hit the table. That was the only thing I had left from my father. He told me that he had been given it a few weeks after I was born. When I asked him, who gave it to him he would just tell me that it was a family friend that was asked to keep us safe. He never really went into detail about it. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain as I heard the pendent hit the table. I knew she would have heard it.

“Well what do we have here?” she picked up my pendent. “What a pretty necklace” she held it in her hands for a second. 

“Please it’s all I have left of my father” she just laughed and ripped my necklace of my neck. I screamed out begging her to give it back. “NO PLEASE GIVE IT BACK PLEASE” as I screamed at her she just laughed over and over again. 

Suddenly the pain was even worse. It felt like my body was burning. My heart was raising and I felt like it was going to either explode or stop all together. I screamed out in pain once again but this time was different. I felt like something pulse out of me like an explosion.

The pain stopped suddenly. I looked round. Everything was destroyed. As I looked around I saw Victoria standing at the far wall looking like she was stuck. I could feel the last of my energy draining fast. Whatever had happened had taken what energy I had left. 

As I let my eyes close I looked over at the door and saw it fling open. I could just see someone stood by the door. The last thing I saw before the darkness took over where a pair of gorgeous dark blue-green eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter   
> Please review and tell me what you think.   
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you to all the reviews it is helping me a lot as I don’t really have a lot of confidence. I had a really bad experience with one of my stories a few years ago so this is the first one I have posted since so thank you all.   
> Chapter 8 is complete hope you like it.   
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus’s POV…

Ever since I saw Isabella in that video I have had this strange feeling. It feels like something is missing. Then there was this pull. It was strange. I decided that when we had found Isabella I would talk to Elijah. He would know what was going on. He had to know. 

As we ran I thought back to when we were in Isabella’s room. That drawing on her note board had drawn me in. It was beautiful. I don’t think I have seen a drawing capture a wolf like that in years. But that wasn’t what drew me in. It was my wolf. It felt like I was staring at a picture of me. I knew that would be stupid as I had never been here before so she wouldn’t have seen me. 

As I thought about the drawing I got a warm feeling around my heart. This was so strange. Why was this happening. Was it something to do with the power she had. I looked over at Elijah as we ran. He was running with Freya. I really wanted to tell him what was going on but we had to get to Isabella. She was still out there in pain. I had to put all this to the back of my mind. 

We were only a few minutes away from the cabin when I heard Divina shout out to us. 

“Stop we need to stop now” we all listened to her and stopped. We looked over at her as Kol stands her up again. “Freya can you feel that” I looked over at Freya who was walking over to Divina. 

“Yes, I can” she looked around. “There’s something strange. Its muted. Like somethings blocking the power” I heard Elijah sigh. 

“That must be Isabella. When Marie gave me the pendent I gave Isabella she told me that it would help her contain the power inside her. That when the descendant who was to have all powers of the family turned 18 if she had no way to contain it to help her control all the power then it would be released in a burst that could level a city. The pendent had a spell on it that was designed to help contain and manipulate the power within the girl. Maire asked of me that when the girl turned 18 that I have a witch ready to help train her in her magic.” I was shocked. Was Isabella going to be that powerful. I looked over at Freya. She had a strange look on her face.

“Elijah from the sound of it Marie knew that if her descendant was left alone and with no way to control her powers on her 18th birthday she would not only destroy her home and the people around it but possible herself. That much power being released at once would kill anyone” Elijah looked just as shocked as the rest of us. He must not have known what could happen. 

“Well, let’s just be thankful that Marie had known about her before she passed away” I nodded. Marie had always been good at keeping how she knew things close to her. To be honest after I meet her I noticed she had a habit of only telling people some of what she knew. Just as we were about to head to the cabin Freya and Divina froze and swayed a little. 

“Freya are you ok” I asked and I caught her from falling. She nodded. I looked over and saw Kol holding Divina who looked like she was trying to catch her breathe. 

“I’m fine Nik” she stood herself up and walked over to a gab in the trees in front of us. We all followed her. Just in front of us was the cabin. We hadn’t been far at all. “Somethings wrong that power” she looked at Elijah. “Someone has taken the pendent off Isabella” I looked at her. 

“But from what Elijah just said the power would destroy everything close to her” she nodded. I could tell she was thinking about something. 

“That I don’t understand. Unless the magic with in her sensed mine and Divina’s close by or maybe something else I don’t know but what I do know is that with how weak Isabella looked in that video and the amount of power that was just released if we hurry and get to her. She will be dead within the hour. I’m only guessing here but I think the pendent Marie gave you Elijah was not just helping contain the power but also collecting some. So, if we get the necklace back on Isabella I believe that maybe it will help her gain some of her energy back. To be honest I think that necklace is the only reason she is still alive. Anyone else would have died within a week if that video is anything to go by.” I could see the pain in Freya’s eyes. 

I was going to say something when I felt a pull in my chest. It was leading me towards the cabin. I let the pull lead me towards the door. As I kicked it open I saw Isabella. She was looking at the door and as soon as I looked into her doe brown eyes I knew. I knew why I felt something was missing. I knew why I felt the pull. Isabella was my mate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.   
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is complete hope you like it. 
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah’s POV…

We followed behind Niklaus as he ran towards the cabin. He looked like he was in some kind of trance. I looked over at Freya and Kol. They were both watching at Niklaus with the same confusion I was. We had never seen him like this. He froze after he kicked to door open. 

As I got closer I saw why he was frozen. He was staring at Isabella. She was unconscious. I reached out and touched Niklaus arm. As soon as I did he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He walked over to Isabella ignoring us. I could see the look in his eyes he was in pain looking at her. I knew instantly what was going on. It was the same look I had when I first laid eyes on Hayley and when Kol first meet Divina. Isabella was Niklaus mate. I turned to look at Kol who was standing behind me. 

“Looks like brother has found his mate as well” Kol looked past me and smiled. Nik had been teasing him since Kol meet Divina. 

“This is going to be fun” I sighed. 

“Kol remember that Isabella is going to need a lot of help. Please don’t make her healing harder” he sighed as well before nodding. While he liked to play joke and mess around he had always known when to be serious. “Thank you, Brother” I started to walk over to Nik when I heard something from the far wall. I turned and saw a woman stood stuck. She was trying to move. I walked over to her slowly. She looked panicked. I hope that meant she knew who my family was. As I walked I knew Freya was behind me. Now I knew that Isabella was more than just someone I promised to protect. The plan to turn her human and hand her over to the cops seemed a little pathetic. I looked over at Freya who was looking over the woman. 

“Elijah her heart beat is fading” I turned to look at Nik. He had unstrapped Isabella and was looking her over for injury’s. Thankfully it didn’t seem that she did. I still had no idea how she was causing her pain. 

“We need to find her pendent then you need to give her blood it should help her body heal and her energy return” Freya was looking at Niklaus as well. “Wait Nik she needs her pendent first” Nik was about to bite his wrist. “If you give her blood while her power is out of control I don’t know what will happen. I believe the reason her powers didn’t destroy everything was because she was so weak to start with” He nodded looked back down at Isabella. I watched as he slowly lifted Isabella into his arms. It was strange seeing Niklaus act so carefully.

“So, we need to find that pendent” I looked over at the woman. “This will be 100 times worse if you don’t answer my questions” She nodded. I could tell she was scared. “Where is the girls necklace” she opened her hand and a necklace fell to the floor. Freya quickly picked it up and ran over to Nik and put it on Isabella. As soon as it was on he bit his wrist and put it to her mouth. We all watched as she drank hoping that this would wake her up as well as heal her. After a moment Niklaus pulled his wrist away. We waited all holding our breath. Was this going to work. 

Suddenly Isabella moved. We all released the breath we had been holding. She was part of our family know. To be honest I was going to bring her into our family before I found out Nik was her mate. She needed us now. 

I walked over to Nik and Isabella. She was starting to stir. I looked over at Divina and Freya. I didn’t want her to wake up in her but we needed to deal with the press before we did anything else. 

“I don’t think handing her over will be enough punishment. Can you make a double of her? We will punish her for what she has done to Isabella much better than any human police can” Freya nodded and walked over to her. 

“You know little brother I can easily make her suffer the same way she made Isabella suffer. But I have a feeling you and Nik have a lot of ideas of what to do” I smiled over at Freya. Even though she has only been back with us a few months she already knew us so well. “There is a simple spell that will create a human double. So, she will go throw the human system. The whole time she will know what is being done to her” I was confused. She looked at the woman who looked terrified and confused. “You see this spell will create a connection between her and the double. This means that whatever happens to the double. Say she is beaten then our little friend her will fill the same pain. It will be like she is being beaten as well.” Freya laughed. She really was our sister. “That isn’t the best bit though” she turned around and looked at us. “The pain she feels will be 10 times worse than what the double is going thought.” Kol was stood next to Divina trying his hardest not to laugh at the fear on the woman’s face. 

Divina on the other hand was watching Isabella. She seemed to be lost in thought. I walked over and put my hand on Divina’s arm. She looked up at me. That was the first time in the time I had known Divina that I saw real anger and hated in her eyes. Even when the witches were trying to kill her she didn’t have that look. I wondered if she was even aware of the tears that feel down her face. 

“I can see what she did to her” Divina looked back at Isabella. “Her mind is trying to find some peace. She was hurting before this. Before she took her Isabella was breaking inside.” Divina looked back at me then towards Freya who gave her a small smile. “Freya why do I feel this. I don’t understand why I can feel her pain and see what that bitch did to her. I see her memories so clearly” Kol wrapped his arm around her. 

“Don’t worry Divina this is good. It means her powers know you are her to protect her. It means Isabella will know deep down you will help her. That she can trust you.” Freya took Divina’s hand “It also means that Isabella might have felt the same pain that you have in your life. That means that you will be able to help her heal from that pain better than we can” Divina nodded before looking over at the woman. 

“Her name is Victoria. She went after Isabella as a few months ago Isabella’s ex killed her mate when he tried to kill Isabella” Divina spoke clearly but you could hear that she was struggling with everything she had seen. 

I turned to Freya who had started casting her spell. This was to end now. We needed to get Isabella as far away from this Victoria. That was the plan now. To get Isabella to New Orleans so we could heal her and help her control her powers. Then when all was done and she was herself again. We would her help. Help her get revenge for all the pain that she has gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Jadey x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is complete hope you like it. 
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus’s POV…

The moment I gave Isabella my blood I felt the connection. I would do whatever I could to protect her. I looked down at her as she laid in my arms. Just looking at her you could see how fragile she was. I knew this was going to be a long road till she is better. I knew that it was worth it. That Isabella was worth all the time in the world. 

I could hear my family moving around me but I just couldn’t take my eyes of Isabella. At this moment, I really didn’t care what they were doing all I wanted was to get Isabella away from this place. Away from any memory of the torture that she had been through. She was going to be in so much pain. Unfortunately, this pain wasn’t something my blood could heal. She has been her for 3 weeks and the memory of what Victoria did to her would always be with her. I knew I could just compel her to forget these 3 weeks but I don’t know if I could do that to her. Even if I was trying to protect her. 

“Nik, we need to get her outside. Elijah is going to call the police and tell them we were camping not far from here when we heard screaming.” I looked at Freya and nodded. “Once they get here he will compel them to believe that they had been given a tip of where to find the cabin and had gotten her to save Isabella” I stood holding Isabella to my chest.

“Thank you, sister.” I walked outside with Freya by my side. “Once she is looked over by a doctor I will compel them to realise her into our care stating that we are friends of Charlie and that he asked that we protect his little girl if anything ever happened to her” Everyone nodded. They were looking at Isabella in my arms. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. The quicker we got back to New Orleans the better. As I looked around again I spotted that there was two Victoria’s. I think my brother spotted my confusion. 

“While you were caring for Isabella we decided that turning her human and handing her over to the police wasn’t enough. So, Freya created a human double and we will hand her over while taking the real Victoria home with us to be punished” I nodded. Elijah was right that wouldn’t have been enough. I don’t think I will ever think she has been punished enough. “Kol is going to take the real Victoria and head back to New Orleans. We will join him when Isabella is realised from the hospital” I looked at Kol who was holding Divina. I could see he didn’t want say goodbye. It was odd I knew that both Elijah and Freya had left their mates back in New Orleans but with Kol it seemed that saying goodbye to Divina was the hardest thing in the world. Freya walked over to stand next to me. 

“His age makes it harder for him. That and we all know that Divina is the one that has helped control his temper and the bloodlust he feels” I knew Freya was right. For years me and Elijah have been dealing with all the trouble he causes when he loses his temper and loses what control he had. The bloodbaths we have had to clean up over the years have been historical. His bloodlust was why I had to dagger him. When he lost all control, there was no way to stop him. 

“I will see you all in a few days” Kol was about to leave when he looked over at me. “Please Niklaus look after Divina” I smiled at him and nodded. Deep down I could see that he was still the little boy I watched grow up. 

“I will brother. Divina is family now we will all protect her” He nodded before kissing Divina a last time then running off with Victoria following. 

Just as he left the police car turned up. It didn’t take us long to have them compelled to believe our story and have Isabella on the way to the hospital. Thankfully Elijah told them to let me go with them. I had been ready to kill everyone when they tried to take Isabella away from me. All I could do was watch as the paramedics looked Isabella over. I knew that when we got to the hospital that Isabella was going to be taken away from me. 

The next hour seemed to go in slow motion. I was thankful that Elijah was already at the hospital when we got there. He managed to stop me killing the doctors that took Isabella from me. I knew that it was what had to happen but all I wanted was to have her back in my arms. My mate was hurt. She was in pain. Maybe not physical pain but pain none the less. All my wolf and vampire side wanted was to run into her room and hold her close. It was such a battle. 

Elijah had already told them that Charlie had wanted him to look after Isabella and that the reason he hadn’t been her 3 weeks ago was because he was looking after his family. We didn’t even have to compel them to believe that. it seemed that when Charlie had made his will he had made sure that is said if anything was to happen to him before Isabella turned 21 they were to contact Elijah Mikaelson. He had been pissed that he wasn’t contacted 3 weeks ago but they explained that they were going to call once they found Isabella. We didn’t believe them but let it go. She was in our care now that was all that mattered. 

When they were finished the exam, they let us sit in her room. All we had to do now was wait. They were hopeful that she would wake soon. They said they were thankful that whatever her captor did to her didn’t cause any damage. We knew that was wrong and that the blood I gave her had healed all her injuries before we had left the cabin. When I walked in she was laying on the bed. She looked so peaceful. I had to try and ignore the wires that where attaching her to the machines monitoring her.

We were sat watching her for nearly 3 hours when we saw her start to move. I walked over and stood by her head. I was holding her hand hoping that this was her waking up and not having a nightmare about what happened to her. Slowly she started to open her eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Jadey x


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

That sound was starting to get annoying. Where was it coming from? It took me a moment to register that there was normally no sound in the cabin. I was still, there wasn't I?

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

As I listened to the beeping a memory started to come back. Those eyes. had someone come to save me and if so how had they found me.

BEEP…BEEP...BEEP...

That noise really had to stop before I screamed. I opened my eyes when there was a sudden bang and I could smell smoke. I was in a hospital room. I looked over at were the smoke was coming from and saw it a monitor. The doctors must have been using it to monitor my vitals while I was asleep. Well that must have been where the noise had been coming from. What had made it blow up I had no idea. I was thinking about what happened when the door opened and several people came running in.

"Miss Swan are you ok" I looked over at the doctor who had quickly unhooked me for the dead machine. He was looking just as confused at the sight of it as I was.

"Yes, I'm ok just a bit confused." He nodded and had one of the nurse's wheel the machine out. I watched as she left finally getting a look at the others in my room. I looked them over stopping on a blonde man who was standing closest to me. His eyes. I had seen them before. "You where there. I remember seeing you before I passed out." He walked over and too my hand.

"I will explain everything in time my sweet Isabella" I was so confused. I looked over at the doctor looked in some kind of trance.

"You will forget what Isabella just said to us and will leave so you can get another machine to monitor her" the other man spoke I was really confused. No matter how hard I tried to remember my lessons on the supernatural world all I could really concentrate on was that my teacher was gone. That my father was gone and I would never see him again. I knew I had tears falling down my face.

"It's ok Isabella I know this is going to be hard on you I lost my father also. He meant everything to me" I looked at the girl stood next to me. "I'm Divina Claire by the way" she walked over closer "The others are Freya, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson." The moment she said Mikaelson I knew who they were. Well Elijah and Niklaus I knew. I had never been told about a Mikaelson called Freya.

"I know that name my fa" I cut myself off it was too hard. "I was told about you when I was little. I was told that my family was under Elijah Mikaelson's protection. That if we ever need him he would come and help us." I looked over at the Divina had pointed out was Elijah. "Where were you 3 weeks ago. He told me would come after my 18th birthday but you never came. You could have saved him. You could have stopped her hurting us" I broke down in tears. My father could have been here by my side if he had come when he told my father he would.

"I'm so sorry Isabella I had planned to come a week after your 18th birthday but I had to deal with something important" I glared up at him.

"What is more important than keeping you word. Father told me that you always keep you word but this time you didn't" I knew I was hurting him but I didn't care. "You broke your word. You broke your promise to my grandmother and because of that my father was killed in front of me" I curled up in a ball as I cried. It was too much. I was hurting from losing my father and feeling bad for blaming Elijah for something that was my fault. I couldn't handle it anymore. The blame was all mine it wasn't his. He had his own life to live and like Edward had said when he left I'm just a weak human.

"I'm sorry Isabella it was my fault my dear brother didn't come to you and your father when planned" I turned and looked at Niklaus who was stood to my side before looking down at the bed. "You see I have a bit of a habit of getting myself into trouble and my brother always comes to my aid" He put his hand under my chin as he spoke. He lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes. They were just as gorgeous as I thought when I first saw them. I knew I could get lost in them. That's when a memory of the lesson dad gave me a few days before I turned 18.

"Some supernatural beings are lucky to find their mates. While others just fall in love. There is a clear way to know when they meet their mate. It's by their eyes. The love is clear to see in them. The love is instant but it can take time to build the trust that you see in mated pairs."

Everything started to get blurry and I was finding it hard to breath. I knew I was panicking and I knew I would properly pass out. I couldn't believe it. I knew that sometimes the supernatural could mate with a human. He was mated to a human. Niklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid was my mate. With that thought everything went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV…

Before she passed out I saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of understanding. She must know what she means to me. That she is my mate. Her father must have taught her about mates before her was killed. I looked over at Elijah I could see the guilt on his face from what she had said. I sighed.

"Brother, she is hurting at the moment you know she properly didn't mean to say what she did." He looked at me then back at Isabella.

"I know. It's still true I could have saved Charlie if those stupid witches had just left you alone. If they had just realised that the harvest ritual was nothing but a shame created to give the other side more power over their magic." He looked over at Divina who was now sitting in a chair in the corner. "Why they even thought it was a good idea to hurt their own children I will never know"

"Brother let's just forget about the past and focus on how we will help Isabella heal and get control of her magic. When we came in I could sense that it was her powers that blow the machine up." I looked over at Freya who was standing next to Elijah with her hand on his shoulder. "To be honest I would properly do the same if I woke up to that constant beeping. God who though having something beeping by the bedside of someone who is unconscious and could wake up at any moment was a good idea I have no clue." I had to laugh at what she said it was true. The poor people who wake to that noise must be so annoyed by it.

"I think that everyone would do that if they could Freya. I was only in the room a little while before the doctor called us out and I wanted to set it alight" I looked over at Divina who was laughing.

I was about to comment when the doctor re-entered with a nurse pushing another machine in. I could tell we were all trying not to laugh as the doctor hooked her up to the new machine and the beeping started again. Only for the machine to start going crazy before stopping again. I looked down at Isabella as she opened her eyes again.

"Please stop that stupid beeping it's so annoying" Isabella looked over at the doctor. He was just as puzzled as before. He really didn't understand why the machines kept breaking.

"I guess now that your awake we can remove the monitors but we will have to keep checking your vitals for the next few hours." She nodded and let the doctor do his job before leaving. After he was gone she looked over at Elijah. I could tell she was in pain. Maybe she was still blaming my brother for all of this.

"Isabella please understand that my brother Elijah was planning on coming to you and your father but to us family always comes first and when he found out I was in trouble once again he had to come and help me. He always keeps his word and the moment our situations was solved he tried to get in contact with your father. Unfortunately, it was too late and we are all very sorry for that" she looked over at me with tears in her eyes before looking back at Elijah.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I know it was not your fault my father was killed. It was mine I just needed someone else to blame. I felt like I was going mad with the guilt and when I heard Divina say your name I remembered what my father told me about you promising to protect our family and it gave me what I wanted. Someone else to blame other than myself" Elijah sat on the bed in front of her and took her hand.

"Isabella none of this was your fault. You cannot blame yourself it's not good for you. Holding all the blame inside and on yourself will drive you mad" Isabella pulled her hand away from Elijah and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It is my fault. I was the one who got involved with a cold one. Dad had told me all about them. how they like to take control of humans lives and use them as playthings. Then I meet him and his family. I thought they were different. They didn't feed on humans like others did. So, I thought they would value human life more than the others and then he left. He made me fall in love with him and then he left me all alone in the woods. He told me I was just a weak human. A plaything to keep him entertained. That his family felt the same way." I watched as she broke down. Freya and Divina walked over and held her between them.

"Isabella, I knew what you feel I really do" she looked over at Divina. "Growing up my father was everything to me. You see my mother hadn't been ready for a kid so she left us. I was only 10 when he died and I was sent to live with her and her coven" Isabella wasn't shocked when she said that. "Me and Freya are immortal witches. Anyway. I lived with them and for 6 years I thought I had found a family but I was wrong. Then about 4 months ago the truth came out. They didn't care about me they just wanted my power. It turned out there was 4 of us who had the strongest magic inside us. The coven elders decided that we would be used for a ritual. The day for the ritual I had to watch the people we call family take the other 3 girls and slit their throats" I heard Isabella gasp. "Then came my turn. Thankfully the local priest had heard what they had planned and had gotten help but he came too late and he had gotten their just as they were about to kill me" Divina had tears streaming down her face. She had only told us this once and it was just after she found out Kol was her mate. I watched as Isabella wrapped her arms around her. They were both crying.

When they had both calmed down. I could see that they were going to have a bond greater that any we had thought they would. I was about to comment on what I thought when the door opened again. I had just thought it was the doctor but it wasn't. It was a man in a wheel chair being pushed by one of the wolves we had seen at Charlies house. The man looked shocked that we were in the room.

"what the hell are you doing here. I told John not to call you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter   
> Please review and tell me what you think.   
> Thanks   
> Jadey x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

I looked up at Billy. What was he on about. Why would John have contacted them. I had known John for years he was my father's deputy sheriff. So, he would have taken over as Chief when dad died. Dad had also told me that John was in charge of making sure his will was taken care of if I wasn't 21. When I had asked him about that dad said I had enough to keep me busy.

"Billy what do you mean. Why would John have contacted them?" Billy looked at me but didn't say anything. "Billy tell me now. Why would he have to contact Elijah as I know that is who you're on about" I was getting very annoyed right now. What wasn't he telling me. He still didn't answer me. Suddenly the lights started to flicker. What was going on.

"Calm down Isabella" I looked over at Niklaus. He had mover to sit next to me. He took my hand. Just that contact helped me relax. As I did the lights stopped flickering. " I know your confused my love but I promise we will explain everything to you when we get out of here" I nodded and looked back at Billy.

"Just tell me what is going on. I have just been through 3 weeks of hell and I just want to know what is going on" His face dropped as I said about the weeks of hell. What was going on. I looked over at Elijah. "If Billy won't tell me anything will you. Please Elijah I just want to know" he nodded and walked over so he was in front of me. He knelt down and took my other hand.

"I will never lie to you Isabella. This past day me and my family have decided that you will be part of our family we will look after you and take care of you no matter what" I smiled at him. I could tell he was telling the truth. They really did want me to be part of their family. "While I was dealing with the police after we found you it came to my attention that they had found Charlie's will on his dresser at home. It seemed he had been planning on changing it. It turned out that he was planning on removing his friend John from being his executor of his will." That hadn't surprised me he had told me he was thinking about it. "the deputy I spoke with" for some reason I had a feeling that meant he compelled. "told me that when John had read it he called someone and then proceeded to stat that he would contact me when they had found you" I felt the tears fall down my face.

"So, your telling me that I could have been out of there weeks ago." He nodded. That caused the flood gated to open. I could have been free weeks ago. I wouldn't have gone through the pain I did. That's when what Billy said when he first walked in made sense. "It was you" Everyone froze as I stood up. "It was you he called wasn't it" Billy looked at me sadly before wheeling himself back quickly. He was near the door when it slammed shut on its own. I could feel something. It was similar to what I felt when Victoria took my pendent. I moved my hand to my neck and found it was back around my neck. As I held the pendent I realised that the power I had felt back there was mine I was the one making the machines break and the lights flicker.

"Bella please understand I thought it was better that they weren't around you" Billy was shaking in his chair. "My father had told me stories about the original vampires how they were worse than the cold ones and would kill anything that crossed them wrong. I couldn't let you be put in any more trouble than the Cullen's had left you in." I knew my tears where still flowing along with my anger. I could fell the power getting stronger as the lights started flickering again.

"That doesn't matter Billy no matter what you thought it was my father's wishes that he was contacted. Did you ever wonder why they wanted him contacted" Billy shook his head. "So, you didn't know that Elijah promised my Grandmother that he would protect her family and all their descendants" He shook his head again. "No, I didn't think so. To top it off because of that I was left to be tortured for weeks with only my thoughts as company. Do you want to know what my main thought was. That it was my fault. That everything was my fault. But you know what was worse" He was in tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella if I could I would take everything back. You are like a daughter to me" with that sentence I felt my power explode from me again.

"A Daughter to you really Billy what a way to show that. You had a way to save me but you never used it. you left me there. You left me begging for death over and over again" as I spoke the last word everything explode. All the lights and widows. Glass covered the whole room. But didn't hit the floor it floated in the air. I can only assume it was connected to my power which was still flowing around me I could feel it flowing thought everything. I could feel the power of the promise Elijah made to my grandmother. The power of the mating in Niklaus. The power Freya had inside her and the feeling or protectiveness like a mother from her towards both me and Divina. Then the was Divina she had managed to walk towards me so she was in front of me holding my hands in between us. I could feel her pain and she mine. It was like we were sisters.

"Listen to me Isabella. You need to calm yourself. Your magic is out of control and that is because its connected to your emotions. It won't us I can tell that but you will never forgive yourself if you hurt others" I nodded and took a calming breath. "That's a good girl now just focus on your new family focus on that. That we will protect you and once you have meet the others they will feel the same I promise. You are one of us now" I let what she said sink in as I calmed. As I did I felt my energy start draining again. I looked at Divina scared.

"It's ok sweetheart it's just because your body isn't used to releasing your magic. When you are better me and Divina will help you control it and master it" I nodded as I felt Freya touch my arm.

"And when we get you home to New Orleans we will teach you not only to defend yourself with your magic but how to fight" Elijah added as he put his hand on my other arm.

"Yes, love we will teach you everything we think you will need to properly defend yourself" Niklaus said as he put his arms around me. That was when everything went black once again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I would like to apologise that there might not be another update till next Tuesday then I will be back updating every day. This is because I have family coming to stay for a few days so I won't be able to get on my laptop.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

Niklaus caught Isabella before she hit the floor. We really needed to help her get control of her magic. It was too much for her body when her magic released. I looked over at Freya I knew she was thinking the same thing. As Niklaus laid Isabella on the bed I looked over at the shocked Billy. Charlie had told me about his friend Billy but he had also told me that he thought Billy was hiding something from him.

"Charlie told me about you over the years. He called me a few weeks before Isabella moved in with him he told me that he thought you were hiding something from him. I'm guessing your father didn't know who Maire was. Or what family she came from" He looked at me confuse.

"What are you talking about. Maire Swans was human. What have you done to Isabella" Niklaus growled behind me.

"We have done nothing to her. She is the descendent of a powerful line of witches. Maire was one an amazing woman who wanted to help me even though she didn't even know me. She asked my brother to keep her family safe and that what he had planned to do. He would have come and saved Isabella the day she was taken if you had let that man call him" I watched Billy's face drop. It was hard to believe that this man clamed to find Isabella as a daughter to him yet he happily left her to be held by that mad woman for three weeks. He didn't say anything he just looked at the floor.

"Is this true father did you leave Bells in that woman's hands" I looked over at the wolf behind Billy.

"Jacob, I thought it was better if they weren't contacted. I thought you and the boys would have found her" the boy stepped away from his father.

"Dad that wasn't your choice to make Charlie wanted Elijah to protect his little girl you should have listened to that. You know that Isabella was everything to Charlie and he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe." Billy looked down. "I'm taking you home then I'm going to stay at Sam's I can't look at you right now." He quickly pushed his father out of the room.

It was just us left in the room. Niklaus had gone back over to Isabella and was now sat on the bed next to her. While the situation was hard it was nice to see Niklaus so calm. Normally he would have lost his temper and started causing trouble.

"Elijah, I think we should get ready to take her back to New Orleans. Every time she loses control of her magic its draining her energy and I'm worried what the long turns affect will be on her body" I looked over at Freya she was looking down at Isabella.

"Freya's right I when I first got all that power after the ritual I didn't know how to control them. I was losing control and collapsing before I got controlled I was so weak I couldn't leave my bed for days." I looked at Divina. "I taught myself to control my magic. It took a while but I was able to build up my strength again and I was ok."

Divina smiled at me before walking over to Isabella. She sat down on the chair next to the bed. I looked over at Freya.

"I'm going to go get Isabella realised into out custardy and get her out of here." she nodded.

"I'm coming with you." I nodded and walked out with her following me. It didn't take us long to find the doctor who was looking after Isabella. He had been stood at the nurse station a little down the hall. "Excuse me I was wonder if me and my brother could have a quick chat with you." he looked up at Freya.

"What about Miss"

"About Miss Swan I was wondering if there was anything we could do to help her" I looked at Freya confused.

"Sure, follow me we can talk in my office" that was what she was doing. Getting him alone so I could compel him to let us take Isabella home. She looked over at me and smirked at me. I wanted to laugh at her but I didn't. As we walked I thought about the best way to help Isabella heal. Maybe Niklaus could ask Cammie to help. The only problem with that was that she has a thing for Nik and we don't need her to cause Isabella more problems if she found out Isabella was Nik's mate. I would talk to him later. "This is it please take a seat." I hadn't even realised we had stopped walking. I really needed to concentrate in this place. "So, you want to know how to help Miss Swan" the doctor turned to look at us. Before he could say anything more I quickly got him under my compel.

"You will be realising Miss Swan to me and my family" It didn't take me long to get the discharge papers signed and have everything sorted so we could take her home. As we walked back towards Isabella's room we discussed when we would head back to New Orleans. We didn't have to wait for Charlie's funeral as they had held that a week after his death. We hadn't told Isabella that yet and I knew it was going to be hard.

We decided we would ask her if she wanted to sort her house out now or if she wanted to wait till she was feeling better and had more control of her power. We walked back into the room to see Isabella was awake again and sat talking to Divina. They all looked up as we walked in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

When I woke up this time I felt a hand on mine. I looked over and saw it was Niklaus. It made me smile. That even after everything I have been through I knew I could trust him. I knew that he would never hurt it. It was strange as I had only just meet him. It's the same with all his family really. For some reason, I knew I was safe with them that they would always protect me.

I remember when I was little my dad told me that I would always know in my heart who my true friends where. I had listened to him but only partly believed him. I never understood what he meant till now. l while I was laying in this room I knew I was with people who I could trust with my life. Just looking at Nik and I knew he would always keep me safe no matter what. I liked that feeling. I liked how it made me feel warm and safe and protected. Something I haven't felt in 3 weeks. Something I never thought I would feel again.

"I know you're a wake my love" I looked up into Nik's eye. I could get lost in them. I wanted to get lost in them. "love what is going on in that mind of yours." I smiled at him I could see the panic in his eyes as I looked into them.

"You don't have to worry. I'm just thinking about how much I trust your family. How safe you all make me feel." He pulled me so I was sitting up and wrapped his arms around me.

"We will keep you safe Isabella you are family now" I curled into him closer. It was strange to be this close to someone without a blanket between us.

"Niklaus is right Bella you have all of us now you will forever be protected and loved" I looked over at Divina who had walked over and sat on the bed in front of us. "We will be a family and I know you can feel the bond the same as I can." I was confused what bond. "I can see the confusion in your eyes. It confused me at first but over time I understood. Why I was feeling all these emotions right after everything that had happened to me. It's the same its part of our magic" I looked at the floor. I was still trying to process that I was a witch. "I understand your confused. It's a lot to take in but it will be ok Bella we will help you. We will stay by your side no matter what" I smiled at Divina.

I was about to answer when the door was opened. We all turned as Elijah and Freya walked in. They seemed happy about something but I had no idea what. Freya looked over at me with a small smile.

"We are getting you out of her sweetheart." I smiled as well. I really hate hospitals. "When we get you out we will sort out what we will do next. We can head back to New Orleans tomorrow or we can stay here for a few days." They wanted me to come with them. I think my shock showed on my face as I heard Elijah chuckle.

"Isabella, you are family and we would he happy for you to come home with us. To meet the rest of our family and for you to let us help you heal from this pain your felling and to help you develop and control your powers so you would hurt yourself or others." I smiled at him it was like he knew what I was thinking. What was running through my head.

"I want to go. I want to get out of her as fast as I can. I don't want to stay here anymore" I let my tears full. I hated the memories that where here. I hated that I was scared of what had happened here. What she had done to me.

I felt Niklaus hold me tighter to him. This was what I wanted. This is what would keep me safe. They would save me from self-destruction. From making all the pain stop. Keep the bad memories away. Then maybe just maybe I will finally get a real family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

Watching Isabella smile at me when I said she was family it was remarkable. Just to see a smile on her face after everything she had been through was amazing. When I look at her I see a lost child who only wants to have a family. I see a girl who fears trusting people. Yet she had let us take her in. Let us be there for her. Even thought it had only been a day she was letting us take care of her. I just hoped that she would learn to trust us. We had been stood outside her room as she dressed so we could take her home. I had been shocked when she said she wanted to come to New Orleans with us, but I guess there is a part of her that just wants a family. That wants someone to be there to protect her.

"Elijah if you keep getting lost in thought we are never gonna get out of her" I looked over at Divina. She was sitting next to the door looking over at me. "It's like I can see the cogs turning in your head" I smiled at her.

"Divina being lost in thought can be good as it can help you decided what the next move is best" she rolled her eyes and looked over at the door as it opened and Isabella walked out.

"It also means that you forget to keep a track of the world around you" Isabella must have been listening to us talk. "Either you talk really loud of these walls are really thin" I couldn't stop my laugh. "And it can be dangerous to be lost in thought" Niklaus walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"And what is that my love" she laughed.

"Not being able to pay attention to what is around you or as my father used to call it being a complete klutz." I smiled as she laughed. I don't know whether she was trying to be strong or if that just our present was helping her deal with everything that had happened.

"Well I'll be there to catch you if you fall again" she rolled her eyes.

"Well Mr cheesy I really want out of this place so can we go please" I had to laugh at the face Nik pulled at being called cheesy.

"Niklaus don't take it to heart that really did sound cheesy and be thankful that Rebekah isn't here" I looked over at Freya she was in front of Nik. She was smiling at them.

"She's right brother Bekah would never let you live that down" Nik rolled his eyes and started to lead Isabella out of the hospital. I looked at Freya and Divina. Seeing them laugh and act like sisters was a good feeling. It felt like my family was finally whole again. That we could finally be happy. It did hurt that Finn couldn't find his way back to the family. But I knew mother had messed with his head to much. While I will always morn and miss my brother, I knew that it was the best thing for him. He was finally free from what haunted him.

"We should follow them we have a lot to get sorted and I don't want to keep Isabella in that house longer than we have to" Freya nodded.

"Your right it's going to be hard enough for her having to go back there for her things. If I thought it would help I would say we should offer to replace everything for her." She was right. I could tell that Isabella was brought up to be grateful for everything she had and that you had to work for everything you wanted.

"Let's go before Nik puts his foot in his mouth." I looked over at Divina who was now standing in front of us. she turned and started walking. "We all know that he has a habit of speaking before he thinks" I shook my head as Freya started laughing. I had a feeling this was going to be a long journey.

My feeling was proven right as I got to the car. Divina and Nik where teasing each other while Freya and Isabella laughed. It was hard to forget that while Nik is over a thousand years old he was only 18 when he was turned. It was the same with Kol and Rebekah. Thankful Rebekah always acted older than a 16-year-old would these days but Kol. Kol he was always childish even when we were human and even though at 17 you would start to sort out your own life he still acted like a child and to be honest being daggered so much by us hasn't helped him to grow up. I have hope that Divina can help him grow up a little.

"You know you are very annoying Divina" Nik pulled me put of my thoughts. "I wonder how Kol can stand it sometimes" I was about to scold Nik when Isabella slapped him around the head glaring at him.

"Apologise to Divina Niklaus" It took all I could do to stop myself laughing at the look on Nik's face. "Don't give me them puppy dog eyes you wouldn't be happy if Divina said that to me would you" he shook his head before looking at Divina.

"Sorry Divina that was wrong of me to say" I was shocked she had gotten him to apologise. "But you still are annoying" I had to laugh this time that was Nik. Isabella rolled her eyes before climbing into the car with Divina.

"I think she is going to fit in perfectly Dear brother" Freya said as she followed them.

"Elijah why do I get the feeling life is going to get more entertain now I have found my mate" I smiled at him and laughed.

"I feel the same brother. I feel the same." I walked over to the drivers side of the car. "Come on brother let's get Isabella home" He nodded. As we climbed in we could see the girls laughing at something on Divina's phone. Our lives have just become a lot more exciting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

It was strange I thought the ride home would be horrible going back to the place I saw my father die. But it wasn't. Freya and Divina kept my mind off where we were going by showing me thing on their phones. Most of them where stupid pictures of Freya's brother and Divina's boyfriends Kol doing stupid things. It shocked me that a thousand and something vampire could act like such a child.

"Divina maybe you shouldn't tell Isabella how stupid our brother is" I looked over at Niklaus he was turned to look at us in his seat. "We don't want her to change her mind about coming with us" Freya laughed next to me.

"Brother, I think if she can make you say sorry she can handle Kol being an idiot." Freya only just managed to get that out.

"Nik don't worry I think I can handle your brother. I grow up with my mum and she is a scatter brain. She had a new activity or hobby every week. I think I can handle whatever your brother does" They laughed.

"I think Isabella is right. If she's anything like her Grandmother was this is going to be fun" I had forgot dad said that Elijah new my grandmother. I was gonna ask him about her when the car came to a stop I knew that meant we had arrived at my house. As we climbed out of the car I stooped to look at house. I couldn't stop my tears falling down my face. There was so many flowers and gifts all over the front garden. I could tell which ones where for me and which where for my dad. Mine where all centred around wolves. I walked over knelt in front of some of the flowers. I picked up one of the teddies at the front. It was off a grey wolf. What made it more special was that it was the same as on my dad gave me when I was little. It was the first time I had ended up in hospital when I was 5. I had fallen down the stairs while mum had been out with her latest boyfriend. The hospital had tried to call my mum but she hadn't picked up so they had called dad. The fall had broken my leg and arm. I remember how angry my dad was when he got there.

Mum didn't turn up until a week later. Dad had been furious when she walked in like she had only been gone a few hours. She had said she had lost track of time but I knew the truth. To be honest so did dad. I knew it killed him to leave but if he didn't Mum would just threaten to make sure that he never saw me again. The day he left he gave me a box. I had been shocked because it wasn't my birthday or Christmas and that's normally when I was given anything. I opened it and there inside was the first wolf teddy I ever got. I took it with me everywhere until I was 8 and one of my boyfriend decided to throw it in the fire. Mum spent years trying to replace it but she never could. To be honest I think it was because dad didn't get it for me.

"Isabella come on you'll catch a cold sitting out here." I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked over and saw it was Freya. I had thought it might have been Niklaus. "We will all help you I promise" I nodded and let her pull me up.

Niklaus took me from her when we got to the door. I loved the feeling being in his arms. I felt like all my problems where gone. I felt that I was free from the guilt I felt the pain that I felt constantly. It was strange. I felt happy with them around me. I felt like I was finally getting what I wanted a real family. The only thing missing was my father. Even though I knew it was silly but all I wanted was him back home. All I wanted was my dad to walk back in that door. Nik pulled me over to the sofa and onto his lap. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I just wanted my dad back. I wanted the last few weeks to have all been a dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

It didn't take us long to get everything Isabella wanted packed up in the house. She only really wanted some of her clothes, books and other things in her bedroom. Charlies room was different. That was what took the longest. It took her ages to step in there not that we minded. We knew it would be hard for her. When she finally got in there. She only took a few things from her father's room. We didn't say anything about it to her. We just left her to it.

Once she was done she asked if we could leave. I knew it was because being in the house was too much for her. After that we did as she asked. It didn't take Freya long to get us on the first flight back to New Orleans. Nik didn't leave Isabella side for long. He wanted to protect her all the time. We tried telling him she would be ok in the house Freya had put up a charm to keep all unwanted people out, but no he was always nearby her. How we managed to keep him out of her father's room so she could deal with her thought privately I don't know. Thankfully we did.

Just as we were about to leave was when hell started. Thankfully I went out first so I managed to stop Isabella coming out. The place was surrounded by reporters. It must have gotten out that Isabella had been found and was home. it took us longer than I had hoped to get rid of all of them. Nik had to keep Isabella hidden inside. Just by looking at her she was so scared. It was horrible seeing her in such panic and shock. The moment she looked at me with tears in her eyes I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her. That woman had broken her down and no matter what face she put on I could see it clearly now. She was just a scared little girl.

It took me ages to get them all to leave. When I finally did leave I was happy to see the small smile on Isabella's face. Nik carried her to the car. She was emotionally drained and even with Nik's blood I knew she was still hurting from what she went through. I watched him carefully place her in the car and then sit next to her. it was strange seeing Nik like that but was also a good thing. I have never seen him care for someone like that.

"Brother, we will be landing soon you should properly come out of your head." I looked up at Freya. She was right I really needed focus on what's going on around me.

"Of cause Freya, I was just thinking about the last few hours." I looked over at Nik who was sat with Isabella on his lap. "When I saw her face at the house. The look in her eyes. Freya, she looked like a scared little girl. She scared of everything right now. At the hospital, she seemed ok like she was dealing but now" she sighed and looked over at Nik.

"I know Elijah. She will need time. Time to heal and learn to live with what she went though." I nodded I know that was true I just wished I could help her. "We will do whatever we can do to help her. But in the end as much as we help and give her what she needs. Only Isabella can heal herself. Only she can come to terms with what happened to her. So, no matter how much it hurts us to see her in pain and suffering. All we can do is be there with her. Show her that we won't leave her alone again. We will always keep her safe. Keep her from being harmed." I knew she was right.

"She's right Elijah. That's all we can do. It was the same with me after what happened with the harvest. I was scared to trust anyone not even marcel and he saved me. Isabella has already come a long way in a day and that's by trusting us. But it will be a long road. Look what was like with me. I was so scared of all of you. I couldn't stay in a room with any of you for days after you came. It was only when I realised Kol was my mate and that you were now my family did I realise that I was truly safe and I could deal with my past truly." I looked at Divina. She smiled at me. "I still have a long way to go to get over what happened to me but I know that you are my family now and that what Isabella is going to need the most. A reminder that all of us are her now and that we aren't going to abandon her ever" I nodded and took her hand.

"We won't abandon her and we will never hurt either of you Divina like you said we are family now you are our sister just as much as Freya and Rebekah are" she smiled at me before heading back to her seat. Everything I had said was true. They were my sisters now. That meant no matter what trouble they got into or what they needed to do I would be there to protect them always and forever. Always and Forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days was at my mums and my laptop didn't want to connect to her internet. So, will do my best to get back to one every day.
> 
> Chapter 18 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Niklaus's POV…

The trip home wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The only real problem we had was when we were trying to leave Isabella's with the reporters. I was still pissed that someone had told them about it. My sweet Isabella had been through enough and she hadn't needed all of that. I didn't let her go after that. I held her on my lap on the flight and both the drive to the airport and on the way back to the compound. It was strange. I have never let anyone get this close to me. Not even when I thought I was in love Caroline Forbes. I would have never done anything like that in public. Maybe in the privacy of my home or hers. It was different with Isabella I wanted the whole world to know she was mine. The main thing we were worried about was how she would react to the rest of our family.

It turned out that we were worried for nothing. It was like the moment she met them they all fell in love with her as well. Isabella struggled to tell them everything that had happened to her but I stayed by her side and held her hand through it. The moment she was finished telling them everything Rebekah came over and hugged her promising that we would help her get her revenge. She was right we would help Isabella get her revenge. We had already planned to help her. It didn't take long for Isabella to yell at Kol ever. He had been sitting next to Divina and to be honest I'm not a hundred-present sure what he did but Isabella ripped into him for something. It had been the funniest thing any of us had seen. It had taken us ages to stop laughing at it. The whole time we were sat talking it was strange. I don't know if the others felt it but it was like our family was whole.

To be honest I never thought we could be a real family again. I knew it was my fault mostly because of my temper. It was also because I lost all trust in my family after what mother and father did. When the curse was broken I could feel some of the anger I held inside leave me. I found that I wasn't getting angry as quickly as I used to but it was still hard to trust. Elijah was the hardest to trust if I'm honest with myself. I still don't know why I kept him un-daggered for so long when I couldn't seem to fully trust him. I used to think that it was because I didn't want to believe he would betray me again after what happened the night mother cursed me. Now I know the truth of what happened I think my subconscious new he was just trying to protect me from being hurt like he had done when we were children. I can't recall all the times he hid me from father's rage or helped me clean up after he had come after me.

"Niklaus you seem to be so deep in thought that you haven't noticed Isabella is now asleep" Freya's voice as well and she touch brought me out of my thought. I looked down at my love. She was curled into my side fast asleep. She had a small smile on her face as she slept.

"I will take her to her room and the return so we can talk" I looked at all my siblings and their mates. Maybe for once out family would finally find peace and be able to live out our lives normally. Well once we had dealt with those that have hurt my Isabella. I carefully moved her so I could stand before picking her up. As I carried her I realised just how light she was. I would have to make sure that she gets plenty to eat and make sure she knows she just has to ask if she wants anything. I walked slowly to the bedroom next to mine. I gently laid her on the bed hoping that she can find peace in her sleep. I wanted to stay with her but I knew we had to sort thought what she had told us today and make plans for those who have don't this to her. As I walked back down the stairs I could hear Freya talking.

"I know you are pissed Rebekah but listen to me sister. Isabella is the one that needs to get her revenge on the Cullen's" I could hear the anger as she said the name. "What that boy did her is disgusting and vile and we will make him pay. Trust me sister I have plans for that boy" It was strange hearing the anger in her voice. "No one should be treated like that. The family is no better leaving her without saying goodbye. They must have realised she had abandonment issues." I walked in the room then.

"Your right sister they should have" they all looked at me. "It makes me wonder. From everything Isabella told us. The leader of the Cullen's and his wife looked at her as a daughter and at least 2 of them saw her as a sister. So, did they really choose to leave without saying goodbye or did they get made to leave." I sat down and looked around.

"What do you mean Nik" Rebekah asked looking over at me.

"Well think about what she told us dear sister. Think about what she said happened when she was around that Edward boy." She looked away for a second I could tell she was thinking.

"You mean how she said she would easily lose her train of thought if she was angry about something" I nodded.

"Yes, and the way she told us that when he told her to do something and how she would start fighting with him and the a second later she would just agree with him" I could see all them clicking to what I was saying.

"You think that this boy was controlling her and making her do what he wanted" I looked at Elijah and nodded. "Then maybe he is controlling the family as well" Elijah looked lost in thought for a second. "I remember when I spent some time in Italy I ran into a coven of cold ones. They called themselves the kings of the cold ones and they made sure that the others stay hidden" I remember them I meet them as well. It was a while after Elijah though.

"What are you thinking about brother" he looked at me.

"When I meet with them there was a man there named Carlisle Cullen. He was only a few decades old at the time but I was impressed with his control. We got on well and became friends. Over time we kept in contact but around 1918 we lost contact. It's strange that this family had the same last name" I had heard that man's name a few times over the years.

"That is strange brother from the stories I have heard from you and the Volturi Carlisle Cullen would never hurt or let another hurt anyone. Maybe this coven's leader is someone he turned and gave his last name" Elijah looked away from me towards his hand. I wish I could see in his mind at times like this.

"Maybe your right but did you notice that the only name she said was this Edward boy. When we asked about the others it was like she couldn't say their names." What was he thinking then it clicked.

"Brother do you think that boy still has some control over Isabella" Before he could answer the compound was filled with a painful and scared scream.

We all instantly knew who it was screaming. It was Isabella…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

How I managed to beat Niklaus to Isabella's room I have no idea. I wasn't shocked to see she was still asleep. If what we believe is true and this Edward boy still has control over Isabella and he isn't letting her get any peace from the pain of him leaving. Nik sat on the bed next to her. I walked closer and saw that the moment Nik touched her she relaxed some. As I looked at Isabella I can see the damage that women and Edward had done to her. She was so skinny. To be honest I had no idea how she was still alive. Nik looked up at me.

"Elijah, we have to do something to help her. I can sense her pain." I could see the fear and pain in his eyes.

"I know brother" I really had no idea how to help her. She was in so much pain not just from the weeks of torture but also from what happened before that. I put my hand on her forehead. She was burning up. It was so strange she showed no sign of being ill. I looked at Nik again he had laid next to her and with his hand over her.

"I can help keep him out until I can teach her to do it for herself" I looked over at the door where Freya was. I hadn't even realised she had followed us. "I noticed the strain on her body earlier but I believed it was because she had been held and tortured for 3 weeks but after what we just talked about" she looked over Isabella. "I can put a block on her mind and hopefully that will let her sleep peacefully without Nik being next to her. She walked over to us.

"Freya will she be able to learn." Freya looked at Nik and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Nik me and Divina can teach her everything she needs to know and help her develop things that come naturally" Nik nodded before looking back at Isabella.

I watched as Freya put her hands on ever side of her forehead and start whispering. After a moment, she stopped. She looked over at me and then walked away.

"That should help her rest. That way you can come back to talk if you want Nik" After she finished speaking she walked out the room. I knew she was going to explain everything that happened to the others. I looked over at Nik he was holding Isabella closer to him.

"Come down when you're ready Nik." I know this must have been hard for him. "Nik, we are all here for both of you. If you want to talk about anything you know we will listen and help where we can." He nodded. I walked over to the door. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. This was going to be hard for him, both of them really. They had a long road till they would be ok. I made my way back to the others thinking about what to do next.

"how is he Elijah" I looked at Rebekah. She was sat next to Marcel. "Was it a nightmare" I nodded.

"Yes, it was. I believe it was because of Edward. I think he did something to her before he left. I think that on top of the weeks she was with that woman have done a lot of damage to her body and properly her mind." I sighed and sat down again "We won't know how bad until she wakes up" Rebekah nodded.

"So, all we can do is wait and see what happens. How do we help her then?" Rebekah asked. I could see she was concerned. I knew she cared about Isabella.

"Whatever happens she is our sister now and we will do whatever it takes to help. She is family and we will make everyone that has hurt her pay. We will keep her safe" I looked at Freya. She was right. Isabella was as much of a Mikaelson as the rest of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short not feeling great today. Will try and make it up to you tomorrow just not been feeling myself and been feeling really down the last few days. While writing normally helps it's not today so sorry.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

I woke up in a comfy bed. It was strange I could have sworn that I was on the sofa with Nik. I had been curled up into his side. I didn't think I would ever be like that with anyone. Nik was different though I felt safe with him. I felt like I could trust him. To be honest that's how I felt with all the Mikaelson's. I wanted to let them in let them help me but deep down I couldn't. There was this nagging in the back of my head telling me to stay away from them. To run away to find Edward. I sat up in the bed and looked around. Nik had shown me this room when I got here. He had said it was mine if I wanted it.

When dad had told me about the Mikaelson's I hadn't expected them to be like this. I knew they always protected their own but the way they were with me. It was strange I was an outsider. I was nothing to their family, but they were treating me like I was. There was this nagging in the back of my head. It was telling me that they were just playing with me like the Cullen's did. I curled up into a ball on the bed.

I didn't want to think about what the Cullen's did to me but no matter what I did I just could get it out of my mind. I knew I had tears running down my face. I hadn't told them the whole truth about the day Edward left. I did see one other member of the family. They had been waiting for me in my bedroom when I finally got home. I had begged them to explain what was going on but they didn't. They just laughed at me. It broke my heart more. What confused me was that after that I don't really remember what happened. I remember Edward coming back into my room. Then it just went black. I woke up the next morning covered in cuts and bruises. I kept them hidden and never told dad about it or the fact that after that night I knew I was no longer a virgin. It was the worst feeling ever.

I hadn't planned on ever telling anyone about what I think happened to me. I had planned to forget but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I keep having this recurring nightmare where Edward and Alice are in my room. They procced to beat me and then before I would pass out Edward would say he was going to finally get the one thing he wanted before he would rape me. I don't know if it was just a nightmare or if it was the memory of that night I had no idea.

I sat up and wiped my eyes when I heard the door open. I turned and saw Freya and Divina walk in. They both looked at me and saw I had been crying. The next thing I knew I was sandwiched between them. It wasn't uncomfortable like I thought it would be. They just held me as I let my tears fall again. I finally felt like I was home. Really home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so sort just can't seem to find the motivation at the moment. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the time jump I was having some trouble thinking of what I wanted to write next. SORRY
> 
> Chapter 22 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

It was nearly 3 weeks since the Mikealson's saved me. Living in their compound with them was amazing. I was like a new me. The me I should have always been. Ever since that first night when I broke down I have been feeling safe. I still hadn't told them about the nightmare I had but I did ask why it suddenly stopped. That was when Freya told me that she had put a block on my mind as they had a feeling that Edward was somehow still controlling me. After that thing started to make sense to me. When I explained it to Freya and Divina about the nagging I felt and everything that was bugging me about mine and Edwards relationship. It was decided that Edward properly couldn't just read minds but also control them.

After that revelation, I was even more keen on learning not only how to control my powers but how to protect myself with them. So, a few days after I came to the compound Freya and Divina started teaching me. We were all surprised with how quickly I picked up everything they taught me. It was strange. I had never been able to learn things that quickly but by the end of my first week I knew pretty much everything they did. What was strange was it felt like I already knew it all and the lessons where just a reminder. I had wanted to ask Elijah about it as he seemed to know more about my family then I did. While dad had taught me about the supernatural world. He never really explained to me why or how he knew. When I asked he would just say I would find out when I was 18.

Over the last few weeks it wasn't just Freya and Divina that helped teach me. Rebekah and Hayley helped to teach me to fight while Elijah helped me with the worlds history both human and supernatural. Nik was different when we spent timed together we just talked about ourselves really. After the first week he started drawing me while we talked. When I asked if I could have a drawing pad he just gave me an amazing smile and handed me a box. When I opened it, I was shocked to see a leather-bound art book and a pencil case full of all different types of drawing pencils. I loved it. Whenever I wasn't doing my lessons I would spend my time sitting somewhere around the compound drawing.

That's what I am doing now. I was sat on the balcony watching the people down below. I had my art book balanced on my legs. I was listening to the people walking the streets down below while I sketched away. I hadn't planned to draw anything in particular when I started but when I looked down I saw I was sketching a person. Well a little girl. It was so strange. for the last week of so I have been drawing the same little girl when I was just sketching. It was like my subconscious was making me draw her.

When I was finished I looked at the picture. This one was different there was more detail to her this time. It was so strange. Her eyes. They were so familiar. Like I had seen them before. As I stared at the picture I could sense someone walking over to me. I looked up and saw it was Freya. She looked concerned. As I looked back at the drawing I clicked at why her eyes where so familiar. They were like my dad's. Just like mine. I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face. I knew what this meant.

"Bell's what's wrong" I looked at Freya she had knelt in front of me when my tears fell. I shook my head. I wasn't ok and I don't think I will be for a while. "Bell, you can talk to me I promise I will look after you" I nodded. Maybe I should tell her. I took a breath before handing her the drawing. She looked confused.

"I have been drawing her for the last week or so. Everyday there would be more detail but never like this." Freya looked at the girl properly. When I heard her gasp, I think she realised what I had. "I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something" I took a breath. "I saw Edward again after the woods. He came into my bedroom with Alice. They beat me and then before I pass out Edward said he was going to finally get the one thing he wanted from me" Freya looked shocked and then angry she pulled me into her arms. As I cried. I knew she was pissed.

"That bastard is going to pay for what he has done. I promise" I nodded. "Come on let's get you down stairs there is a potion I can make to find out ok" I nodded again and let her pull me up. I didn't want to tell everyone what had happened but I knew I would have to.

Freya must have sensed my feelings as she didn't say anything. She didn't ask me anything else about what happened she just walked next to me keeping her arm around me. I knew I was safe here. I was just scared. Scared of Nik's reaction. What would he do if I was. Would he leave me? Would he make me leave? Would he. Freya pulled me from my thoughts as she shut her bedroom door. I watched as she made the potion. As she worked I just sat quietly. I just looked at the picture I had drawn. I couldn't see any off Edward in her so maybe. Just maybe it was in the future. I looked up when I heard Freya move.

"It's done. All we need is one Drop of blood. But you should now the moment you prick your finger everyone will know it was your blood and will come running" I sighed. I knew if I was they would have to know but it was still hard. I looked at the picture again and then at Freya and nodded. She handed me her athame. I took a breath before pricking the top of my finger. Once the drop fell into the potion my hand was pulled away from it. I looked at Nik as he put my finger in his mouth.

"What happened" I looked at Elijah as he walked in followed by the others. "What's the potion for" before anyone could say anything Divina gasped.

"No, it can't be" everyone looked confused. "You can't be you said" she looked at me and must have saw the pain in my eyes. "Shit" that was one of the first time I heard Divina curse since I have been here. "Look at the colour" I looked at Freya she had told me a little about the potion as she made it.

"No please tell me that's wrong" she shook her head. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. I couldn't be they couldn't have. Could they. I looked at Freya as more tears fell. I couldn't believe it.

I was pregnant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

I was confused. I had just been with Hayley and Hope playing when we smelt Bella's blood. I had told Hayley to stay with hope in her room. I didn't know if she had just hurt herself by accident or if someone had hurt her but I knew if it was the later she wouldn't want Hope to see that. In just the few weeks she had been here Bella had bonded with everyone even little Hope. Which was good we had been worried about how she would react to Nik having a daughter with another woman. Especially as said woman turned out to be his brothers mate. She had just laughed and said that poor girl will be so confused having her uncle also being her step-father. She just laughed it off and said she wanted to meet the little angel. Hayley laughed and said she had a few other names for her when she woke her in the middle of the night causing us all to laugh.

I was pulled out my thought when I heard Bella cry out. It was such a broken cry. She fell to her knees. Freya dropped down next to her and pulled her into a hug. What was going on right now. I looked over at Divina to see if she would tell me. She was staring at the potion with tears in her eyes.

"But you told me and Freya" she was cut off by a sob from Bella. That seemed to make something click in Divina's mind. "I can't believe that that" Divina's anger made her lose control of her powers. The lights exploded followed by the windows and Freya's mirrors.

"Divina listen to my voice I need you to calm down ok" Kol had grabbed Divina and pulled her to his chest. "It's going to be ok calm yourself ok" As she started to calm herself the glass that had been caught in her powers dropped to the floor. Once she was calm she looked around.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Freya I didn't mean to do that" Freya smiled up at Divina. She was still holding Bella.

"It's ok Divina when I found out I had to fight to control mine as well. To be honest if it wasn't for Bella needing me I would have lost control and I'm over a thousand years old" She smiled up at Divina before pulling Bella up and sitting her on the bed. She picked up the book next to Bella. In my worry, I hadn't even noticed the book sat on the bed. I watched Freya open it to a page and hand it to Nik.

"Bella has been drawing the same picture over the last week each time she drew it in more detail. She told me tonight that she saw Edward again after he left her in the woods" As Freya spoke Bella's tears kept falling. Divina had pulled away from Kol and taken over hugging Bella.

"I'm going to rip him apart slowly starting with" Nik stopped I could see the anger on his face. It was different than normal. I was worried that nothing would calm him. "He hurt my mate" His eyes had gone yellow. I knew he was close to changing. We needed to get him out of here so he didn't hurt Bella by accident. "He will pay" he growled.

Bella jumped off the bed and ran into him. I wanted to grab her and pull her away but I don't think that would make anything better. If possible, it would make it worse. I was shocked when he wrapped her in his arms. I could hear her whispering in his ear but couldn't quite make out the words. As Nik held her he dropped the sketch book. I walked over and picked it up.

The drawing was shocking. I instantly realised what that potion had been and what Freya had meant. Just looking at the sketch Bella had drawn and I knew the truth. I knew that the drawing was of Bella's daughter. It was so strange. It took me a moment to realise what that meant. Just by the look on Bella face I knew and Divina's anger conformed what I thought. That bastard had forced himself on her. I walked over to Bella and Nik.

"Bella no matter what we will look after you" She looked over at me. "That little girl will be just as much our family as you" she smiled up at me. I could tell that she had been worried about what we would think when we found out "It wasn't your fault ok" she nodded. I just had to hope she believed me.

"Will she be ok Freya as far as we know when cold ones have children the mothers end up dying while giving birth." I looked over at Rebekah she was right. Everything we knew about it lead to the mothers dying. Freya took a breath before picking up a book off the table by the potion. She sighed.

"There is a way to save her but there also is a chance that it would kill both of them" she sighed and opened the book. "I have a spell that will make the baby either human until her 18th birthday or make her into an original vampire like us that will age until she is 18. But with Bella's powers I don't know what will happen" Freya sighed and looked at Nik and Bella. "Whatever you guys choose just remember that while the spell has been done before never has it been done on a witch"

We all knew what Freya was getting at. If She did this spell there was no guarantee that Bella or the baby would walk out of this fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been so long I had to go help out a family member and didn't have my laptop I will try and get a few chapters posted this week to make up for it. sorry again.
> 
> Chapter 24 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

The moment Freya said that the spell had never been done on a witch I knew what she meant. There was a chance that never of us would walk away from this spell. It was like my heart broke. I pulled away from Nik and ran. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew what that I wanted to be alone. When I finally stopped running I realised that no one had followed me. They must have realised that I wanted to be left alone. To be honest I didn't want to be alone but the person I wanted wasn't alive anymore.

I looked around when I stopped. I didn't even know where I was. I hadn't been in this part of the compound before. This must have been the part of the basement that Marcel made into the Garden. When they had told me I thought they had meant like flowers and normal garden things but they quickly corrected me. It was where they held super natural's that had wronged them or caused pain and death in their city. I had wanted to be pissed at them but I couldn't. I understood why they did it. If they didn't try and keep the wolves, witches and over vampires under some control who knew what would happen to the city.

I slide down a wall to sit on the ground. I just needed to think. I knew deep down that I had to do something to help my little girl. No matter what happened to create her she was still an innocent child. I just wish my dad was here to talk to me. He always knew the best thing to do and he always stood by me no matter my choice. I knew I had tears streaming down my face. I missed him so much. I still couldn't believe he was gone. I was pulled from my thoughts by a noise a little way from me. I looked over and saw a door. It must have been a cell type room for witches and wolfs. I walked over to the door, there was a small window so you could see inside. I was shocked to see Victoria sat in the corner.

The moment I saw her it was like everything went red. I don't know how it happened but I ended up inside the room with her. She stood up when she saw me. She smiled and then started to laugh. I don't know why. She made to step closer to me but my magic stopped her. She wasn't ever going to hurt me again and I was going to make her pay for taking my father from me.

"why did you do it" she looked confused. "Why did you Kill my father" she just laughed. Her laughing made me angrier. I could feel my powers reacting to it. "Tell me why" she just laughed again.

"Why would I tell you. There's nothing you can do about it now" I was pissed. I felt my powers all around me. I knew she could feel it as well as she tried to step away from me. I couldn't help but smile. She was scared and so she should be.

"I will ask you again. Why did you kill my Father" She didn't say anything. So, I let my powers free. All around the room fire appeared. I kept control of it so it would burn her till I was ready for it to. She tried to move away from it but couldn't.

"Please I'll tell anything just stop the fire" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to stop it no matter what she told me. She was the reason I lost my father. She was the reason I was alone now.

"No, I just tell me why and then maybe I'll stop it" she looked so scared but she nodded. I watched as she took a breath before telling me how she had been looking for a way to get revenge on James death when she meet some stranger in the woods who told her the best way was an eye for an eye.

"I looked for you for months but I could never get close enough because of the wolves. Then a few days before I took you I meet the stranger again. This time was different instead of being completely covered I saw who it was. I had been shocked when I saw the pixie Cullen. She told me that she would distract the wolves so I could finally get to you but in return I had to do something for her. I asked her what and she said I had to make sure I kill your father and I had to make sure you saw it. I asked her why and she told me because it would start to break you. She then told me that I would have to torture you for three weeks before creating a video of your torture and sending it to the press. She said that after another 2 weeks they would turn up and save you but you would be broken enough that you would let them control everything about you" I knew I had tears streaming down my face.

It was Alice fault. Everything was Alice's fault. I knew I was losing control of my powers but I didn't care. Even if it wasn't her idea to kill my father. She still did it. I knew the fire was getting more out of control.

"Please I told you everything. Please you said you would" I looked at her and laughed.

"I didn't say I would stop. I just said maybe I would stop. I understand that it wasn't your idea but you still did it. You killed my father. He was all I had left. He was the only person who ever cared about me until now and for that you have to pay." I let the fire free. It started moving towards Victoria. "Don't worry the Cullen's will gets what coming to them just as you are." I watched as the fire got closer. It was almost at her when I heard the door open behind me.

I stopped the fire just before it touched her and turned to see who it was. I smiled at Nik as he stood behind me. He wrapped his arm around me placing his hand over my belly. I knew this was his way of showing me that no matter what I choice he will see this little girl as his just as much as hope was. I smiled up at him before kissing his check. I looked back at Victoria she has such fear in her eyes. I could also see that she was hoping that I would make it quick.

"You want this to be over quickly don't you." I laughed. "That isn't going to happen." Nik laughed behind me as I let the fire slowly start to creep up her legs. I watched as she screamed out. I knew I should feel bad for doing this but I couldn't. For some reason, I just couldn't feel bad. I knew I was taking her life but I didn't care all I could really think about was that she deserved this she had taken my father from me and how many other people she might have killed over her life time. Finally, the flames went out and all that was left was ash. I looked at the pile and felt nothing. I had hoped that maybe when the fire had stopped I would feel some regret for taking her life but I didn't. I just felt nothing. I stepped away from Nik and closer to where Victoria had once stood.

"My sweet Isabella" I turned to look at Nik. "I know what you must be feeling and it was what had to be done. She was an evil person and no matter what she told you before I came in she deserved what she got" I knew he was just trying to help but it wasn't. I shook my head as my tears started again.

"That's not the problem Nik" I sighed and turned from him. I didn't want to see the disgusted on his face. "I didn't feel anything. I kill her and I didn't feel anything. What kind of person am I. I know I did the right thing that it was the only way to stop her hurt other but I didn't feel guilt or regret that I ended her life." I felt him turn me around so I was facing him.

"You are the kindest person I have ever meet Isabella. This doesn't mean anything. She has caused you so much pain and took away the one person who has always been in your life and I know that's why you didn't feel regret or guilt. It's what need to be done to avenger your father's death." I nodded. "My love you are in pain still from losing your father and from what she did and what the Cullen's did" He took me into his arms. "And with what we have just found out you are in so much pain. To top it off you are scared. To tell you the truth Isabella so am I. I don't want to lose you. You are everything to me and I know that whatever is to happen in the next few months I will be here with but I cant lose you and I know its selfish but we have to make a decision about what we want to do for the baby" I nodded at him and let him hold me close. As I cried I knew he was telling me the truth. I knew he was right and I knew he would be with me no matter what. I took a breath I knew what I needed to do.

"I know what needs to be done." he looked down at me. "I think we should take Freya up on the spell to make her an original I don't want my daughter to have to kill to survive. I want her to be able to do whatever she wants." I could see he was slightly upset. "I want her to be like her father not the monster that created her" I could see the smile on his face.

He kissed me with such passion that I hoped it would never end. I let him hold me close as we kissed. When we stopped I took his hand and lead him away for the room and towards his room. I knew in that moment what I wanted and nothing was going to change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> This chapter will have my first attempt at writing a sex scene from a man's point of view. So please be nice.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV…

I had wanted to go to Isabella when she ran away but I knew she needed time. I had originally headed to my study to do some painting but I drifted down towards the garden before long. I could hear her talking to Victoria about why she killed her father. when I went to her I watched as she finished Victoria before I spoke to her. I had to tell her that I would stand by her choice but I couldn't lose her. I was shocked when she said she wanted the baby to be like me. It made my day when she called me the baby's father. Before Hope was born I never thought I would ever have children and to be honest that didn't really bother me. When I took in Marcel he became like a son to me but every time we got close I would push him away.

I couldn't stop my smile. I kissed her trying to show her how much I loved her and everything I felt for her. I was shocked when she took my hand and lead me towards my room. While I had always made sure she knew what I felt I never pushed towards anything and after what we had found out today I was very thankful I never did. Isabella was the world to me. Once we were in my room I closed the door behind us and looked at her. I needed her to be sure this is what she wanted. If she wasn't I needed to know now as I don't think I would be able to stop once we started. It has been so hard to stop myself.

"Isabella are you sure" she smiled up at me and kissed me. I knew that she did but I needed to hear the words. I needed to hear her say she did. I pulled away and looked down at her. "Tell me Isabella say the words" she nodded.

"Please Nik. Make love to me" the moment the words left her lips I pushed her against the door kissing her with everything I had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Skip if don't want to read ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feel of her lips against mine was the best feeling I have ever felt. I gently lifted her so she could wrap her legs around me. She gasped when she felt my erection against her. I couldn't help my smile before I took advantage of her gasp to deepen the kiss. Before long I broke the kiss so she could catch her breath. I slowly started kissing down her neck.

I decided to move her to the bed so she would be move comfortable. I want to make sure she enjoyed this. After everything she had been though she deserved to be treated like a princess. As I sat her on the bed I quickly pulled off her top. She gasped at the sudden movement but then started to laugh before she kissed me again. I wanted to look at her but I didn't want to break the kiss so I just leaned into it and laid her down. Her hand wrapped around my neck pulling me closer before moving into my hair.

I pulled away and just looked down at her. She looked amazing. Her hair was laid out around her head on my pillow she looked like an angel. I slowly looked over her body. She was perfect. I started to kiss down her neck slowly making my way down to the top of her breasts. I lifted her slightly and quickly removed her bra. Before she could say anything, I took her nipple into my mouth making her moan. After a moment, I did the same to the other one.

Thanks to my wolf side I could smell her arousal from just that. It was intoxicating and I couldn't wait to get a taste. I slowly started to kiss down her stomach. As I did I noticed she already had a bump. How none of us had realised before this I have no clue? I made a mental note to ask her later. Finally, I got to the top of her trousers. As I slowly slid them down I was surprised to see she was wearing a pair of red lace panties. I looked up at her and she just giggled and shrugged. I knew I would ask about that later. Once her trousers where off. I slowly made my way back up her legs slowly stroking them as I went. When I got back to her hips the smell of her arousal was getting to much for me. I had wanted to take it slow but my wolf took over. He wanted her just as much as I did.

I quickly ripped off her panties. She gasped again as I sat up looking down at her. She was perfect. I quickly stripped off my clothes before going back to kiss her. As I did I let my hand make its way down her body. Slowly moving over her stomach as I took to kissing her neck. I knew the moment my hand reached her clit that she was ready for me. I wanted to take it slow and worship her body like she deserved but she took my hand to stop me.

"Please Nik I want you." I looked in her eyes. "I want you inside me now" I nodded and kissed her again. I moved so I was leaning over her making sure to keep all my weight off her. I could see the love in her eyes as she moved her legs so I was between them. I took a breath as I lined myself up to enter her. I could feel the heat from her already. It took all my strength on to enter her right then. I knew I needed to take this slow. I looked into her eyes again.

"I love you my sweet Isabella" before she could say anything I pushed in making her call out my name. I could see the tears in her eyes. Even though it wasn't her first time I knew that it would still be painful. I was confused when I saw it was pain in her eyes.

"I love you to Niklaus" I paused in my movements. I couldn't remember anyone saying they loved me in a long time. "Don't stop" I smiled at her and started thrusting again. "Oh god Nik faster. Harder" I didn't what she said and it didn't take long till she was screaming out my name over and over.

When I felt her tighten around me I knew she was close to cumin. So, I speed up even more. I wanted to finish with her and I knew I would as it was getting harder to hold on. I looked at her wanting to look into her eyes as we finished she shocked me by turning her head to bear her neck for me. I had been fighting the urge to mark her as mine but in that moment my wolf took over and I bite into her neck.

The moment my teeth broke her skin she screamed out her release and I was right behind her as her blood filled my mouth. She tasted like heaven. After a few mouthfuls, I liked the wound closing it so she didn't lose too much blood.

After a moment I gently pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed. She curled up into my side laying her head on my chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was amazing. I only wish that had been my first time" I looked down at her. She had tears running down her face. I kissed her head before holding her closer to me.

"In my eyes that was my love what that bastard did to you doesn't count" she smiled up at me before drifting off to sleep in my arms.

I laid on the bed with Isabella curled up next to me. She looked so peaceful. I knew I would never get bored of watching her sleep. I let my hand rest on her stomach. I knew it had only been a few weeks since she fell pregnant but I was worried at the size of the bump she had already. I had heard stories of cold ones getting humans pregnant and that the baby drained the mothers body and was ready to be born with in about 3 months. We would have to get Freya to do the spell soon.

That was a problem for tomorrow. Tonight, I would just relax and enjoy the felling of my mate in my arms. Isabella snuggled closer to me in her sleep. I smiled as I closed my eyes. If I could spend the rest of my life like this my life would be perfect. My last thought as I fell asleep was that I would marry this girl and never let her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never realised how hard that scene was to write but I did my best. The next few chapters the time will pass quickly through Bella's Pregnancy. I will make sure that the time periods are clearly marked. Also comment which name you prefer.
> 
> Charlie Louise Mikaelson
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson
> 
> Or my personal favourite
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson
> 
> Please tell me which name you like best and that will be the name I choice for the baby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> The poll for the names is still going you can vote again at the end of every chapter and I will keep a tally of the number and update you at the end of every chapter.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

I woke up laying on Nik's chest. I have never felt as happy as I did in this moment. When I had first realised he was my mate I was scared that I would never be able to give him this. To give myself to him completely. Not after what he did to me. It was so hard to deal with by myself but I couldn't tell anyone. I had been too scared that Alice would have seen me tell and come after me. I never even told my dad. Not that I think about it he must have known something was wrong even if he didn't say anything to me. There must have been a reason she had Victoria kill him other than to break me. That thought alone was heart-breaking. That the people who I once thought of as family could want to destroy me so much that they would be willing to have an innocent man killed. The only person I really had left in my life killed just to see me fall apart.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand running down my spine. I looked up at Nik. He was looking down at me with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile up at him. I could wake up like this for the rest of my life. I laid my head back on his chest along with my hand. I really didn't want to move. I could feel him chuckling under me but I didn't care. I was comfortable and I wasn't moving.

I don't know how long we were laying like that but I knew I was starting to get uncomfortable. I felt weak and sore. I decided it was time to move. I slowly sat up. Just that movement had me running to the bathroom. I don't know how long I was in there but by the time Nik came in with Freya I could barely hold myself up. Nik was instantly by my side. I knew he was worried about me. I looked over at him. I just wanted to sleep. Freya knelt don't in front of me for a second chanting something before she turned to Nik.

"Nik, we need to get her to bed" I felt him nodded before being lifted off the ground. I think it was only a second before I felt myself being laid on the bed again. "Nik, I need you to run and get some blood from the Kitchen it should help the baby settle. While you do that I will stay with Bella." I didn't want him to leave but I guessed Freya was asking him to leave for a reason. I looked over at her. I could see the worry in her eyes. I waited till I saw Nik leave the room before I said anything.

"Freya what's wrong" she looked at me with a sad smile before sitting next to me.

"Bella, we have to do the spell today" I could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. "We still don't know everything Victoria did to you but whatever it was had made your body really weak. Even with the blood Nik gave you when we first found you" she stopped talking. I reached out and took her hand.

"Freya, I decided yesterday what I wanted. I want my baby to be an original like her family. I want her to be just like you guys" she smiled over at me and helped me sit up so I could give her a hug. "I'm just hoping that her auntie Freya can help me keep her from listening to uncle Kol." I knew I had succeeded in cheering her up when I heard her laugh.

"I think we will need all the help we can get to stop Kol teaching these two bad habits" I turned to look over at Hayley who had walked in with Hope in her arms. "She keeps asking for her Auntie Be. She hasn't had her morning cuddle" I smiled. I thought it was going to be strange when I first found out about Hope but it wasn't. She was going to be so confused when she was older having her mum with her uncle and her dad with her aunt but this was our family and I wouldn't change it.

Once Freya helped me sit back against the head board I opened my arms for Hope. As soon as Hayley had placed her next to me she curled up into my side her hand on my belly like she always did. I loved my cuddles from Hope she made me forget what had happened to me and just made me smile.

"I think Auntie Be is meant to be resting not being cuddled to death by my little wolf" Hope jumped up when she heard her dads voice. We all laughed as she started bouncing on the bed.

"Dada, dada, dada." We all laughed again. Nik walked over and put the cup he was holding next to me before picking up Hope. I loved seeing his smile when he was with Hope and all I could hope was that he would be the same with this little one when she was born. I felt bad for hopping that, but I couldn't help it. All my life my dad was there for me even if not in person. I knew I just had to call him.

"Why don't you go with Mumma and play for a little while and then me and Auntie Be with come and play when we finished with Auntie Fey ok" I saw Hope nod before Nik passed her back to Hayley. "we should be long little wolf ok" I watched as Hayley nodded and walked out. I knew she was worried but all I can do is hope everything will be ok. Once the door was shut Freya walked over and picked up the cup Nik had brought in.

"We need to do this soon Bella told me she made her decision. I can do the spell now but I don't know how long it will take to take effect. Like I said yesterday this kind of spell has never been done on a witch before. Let alone one that has the power Bella has." I looked over at Nik. I knew what that meant. I looked his hand. I needed to get this done so we can start getting on with our lives and getting ready for the baby before we deal with anything else.

"I'm ready Freya" I looked over at her. "I want to get this done so we can deal with what happens next" I felt Nik sit on the bed next to me before he wrapped his arm around me.

"We will get through this as a family and I don't just mean me and you. I mean all of us even those not in this room. Everyone downstairs will be with us as well" I smiled up at him. I knew he was right.

"Let's get this done what do I need to do" Freya didn't say anything she just held the cup between her hands and started chanting. I couldn't really make out what she was saying but I could feel the magic. I watched as the cup glowed in her hands for a moment and then stop. She looked over at Nik.

"Now we just need your Blood Nik this will make the baby as much yours as it is Bella's" I was shocked she hadn't told me this. I think she saw the shock on my face. "I read the spell in more detail last night after I told you about it. It was designed for this type of situation really. Not only could it be used if the father is a cold one but also if the father forced himself on someone else's partner or mate. It basically changes some of the baby's DNA" I had no clue what she was on about. "Once Nik has added his blood to this" she handed Nik the cup of blood. "You will need to drink it and then the spell will start to take effect. Unfortunately, she will still have that monster's DNA but she will be just as much Nik's daughter as she will be yours." I nodded. I kind of understood what she meant.

I watched Nik cut his hand before letting some of his blood drip into the cup. Normally I would be put off by the fact I had to drink blood but I really didn't seem to care. I just wanted to drink it and get this done. Once Nik was done he pulled me so I was leaning on his chest with his arm wrapped around me.

"Are you ready" I nodded and took the cup from him. I quickly drank it. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. Once I was finished Freya took the cup from me. That's when it started. The pain. It felt worse than when Victoria was torturing me. I bit my lip to stop myself screaming out in pain. The last think I remember before everything went black was Nik calling my name begging me to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes so far.
> 
> Charlie Louise Mikaelson 3
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson 2
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson 1
> 
> Or my personal favourite
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson 5
> 
> Please tell me which name you like best and that will be the name I choice for the baby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> The poll for the names is still going.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Freya's POV…

My heart broke as Bella passed out. I hated that she had to go through this she had been through too much in her life already. I couldn't keep the tears from falling as I watched Nik lay Bella down. The book hadn't explained any signs of the spell working or what to expect just that it might cause her pain. I moved over to the side of her. I could try and help her with the pain. I gently placed my hand on her stomach. I pushed my power into her to block the pain. Once I was done I looked over at Nik who was now stat next to her.

"I have done all I can brother. I'm sorry but now we just have to wait and see what happens" he nodded. I put my hand on top of his. "Brother, I will go talk with the family. Just remember no matter what happens we will all be there for you and Bella." Before I walked out I walked over and kissed her head. I could see the pain in his eyes. "It will be ok Brother no matter the outcome." He didn't say anything he just watched Bella. I knew he was not going to leave until she was ok. I slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I leant against the door for a moment trying to calm myself. Bella was family. She became family pretty much the moment we meet her. Not because she was Nik's mate but because we could all see that she needed us as much as we needed her. Before we meet her, we didn't even realise we needed her but the moment she came into our family it was like we were finally complete.

It took me a moment before I was ready to head down to see the others. I could hear them all in the seating area. The where talking about random things. I could hear Kol and Rebekah arguing about something stupid once again. I made my way slowly down stairs. Any other day and I would be laughing at the argument but all I could think about was Bella. I wish I could make this easy for her and I could guarantee. That nothing would happen to her baby but I just couldn't. It was hard to see her like that.

She had been through so much already and she was only 18 years old. She had been through too much for her age. I wish we could do over. Make her life so much easier but I knew we couldn't. As I entered the seating area everyone stopped talking. Everyone was looking at me. They could properly see the pain on face.

"Sister what is wrong" I looked over at Elijah who was sat with Hope on his lap. I was trying to stop the tears falling down my face. The moment I looked into Elijah's eyes I knew the tears started to fall. I a second Hope was on Hayley's lap and Elijah had me wrapped in his arms. "Tell me sister please. Let us help you"

"Bella" Her name was all I managed to get out before the flood gates opened.

Elijah's POV…

The moment Freya walked into the room I knew something was wrong. I could see the pain on her face. The moment she looked into my eyes her tears started. I passed Hope to Hayley and pulled Freya into my arms.

"Tell me sister please. Let us help you" I knew she was struggling with something. She was holding it in. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be able to hold everything together so she could make sure that we were all looked after. It was hard for her to realise that we were all there for her. We all wanted to help her.

"Bella" The moment she spoke Bella's name she broke down. I held her tight to me. she was in so much pain. Something was wrong with Bella and it was hurting Freya. I held her close to me trying to help her regain her strength. I looked over at everyone they were just as worried about Freya as I was.

"Freya what's the problem. What's wrong with Bells" I looked over at Kol. We had all become close to Bella since she came to live with us. Bella was like a little sister to all of us and we all wanted to protect her. Freya pulled away after a while when she had controlled her tears.

"We did the spell this morning" she turned away from us. "I don't know what's going to happen. She passed out the moment the spell started and I'm" she stopped talking. "I'm scared Brother" she looked back at us. "I don't know if the baby is going to survive or if even Bella is going to" she still had tears running down her face.

I want to say something when we heard a scream fill the compound. We all knew that scream. It was Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes so far.
> 
> Charlie Louise Mikaelson 5
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson 7
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson 1
> 
> Or my personal favourite
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson 8
> 
> Please tell me which name you like best and that will be the name I choice for the baby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 is complete hope you like it. There's going to be a time skip between this chapter and the last as I couldn't think of what to write after that sorry.
> 
> The poll for the names is still going.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

As I slowly opened my eyes I looked around. I wasn't in Nik's room anymore. I had no idea where I was. I don't think I had seen this room before. The more awake I became the more details I could take in. The room was full of medical equipment but I wasn't in a hospital. I knew I was still in the compound. I went to sit up but a hand stopped me. I quickly turned and saw Nik. How I hadn't seen him when I first looked around I don't know. I could see he was happy to see me awake but I could also see the pain behind the happiness. What had happened.

I tried to think of the last thing I remember before I woke. As I was think my hand moved toward my stomach. The moment it did I jumped out of bed and ran to then mirror. I half expected Nik to stop me but he just followed close behind me. The moment I looked in the mirror I felt my legs buckle a bit. Nik pulled against him stopping me from falling to the ground.

I couldn't believe it. I was only about 3 months gone. There hadn't even been a bump when I fell asleep. So how did I look like I was nearly full term. I looked up at Nik's face. He had his hand on my bump but also looked at me worried.

"what happened Nik how is this possible" he sighed and pulled me back towards the bed. "Nik please tell me what is going on. When I fell asleep after Freya did the spell I wasn't even showing and now I look like I'm at least 8 months along." He took my hands in his but didn't look up at me. "Niklaus Mikaelson if you don't tell me right now I will just go and ask Freya and then you can sleep on your own for the next few weeks" his head shot up in an instant and I could see the pain in his eyes had returned.

"No please don't leave me again." what did he mean I hadn't left him. I had only been a sleep a few hours, hadn't I? He was in so much pain and I don't know why. "The spell it didn't work like Freya expected it to. We knew it would be different because you are a witch but we never thought that" he stopped talking again and looked away. I was starting to get annoyed.

I pulled my hands away for Nik's hold and stood up. I was so annoyed why couldn't he just tell me what was going on. Why did he have to act like he nearly lost me. I was right here. I sighed and started walking towards the door. Maybe Freya would give me the answers I wanted as Nik seemed to not be able to.

"You were in a coma for 5 weeks." I froze. What that wasn't possible. "I don't understand all of what happened. After you drank the blood and Freya had done the spell you were in a lot of pain and passed out. I stayed next to you hoping you would wake up quickly then about 2 hours after you passed out you let out this most agonising scream. Everyone came to see what happened. We couldn't work out what happened. what caused it. You were fine. Freya cast a spell and saw that the pain had stopped and the spell had worked. Our little girl was fine she was human or as human as she will be until she is 18." I couldn't believe it.

I slowly moved my hand back to my bump. If it was only 5 weeks how had I become so big. I turned around to face Nik. He could see the confusion on my face and walked over to me. I think he was half expecting me to pull away as he walked slowly. Too slowly for my liking. I quickly closed the gap between us and let him hold me and lead me back to the bed.

"If I was only in a coma for 5 weeks how am I so far along and how am I able to move like I have just woken up from a sleep. I heard that when you wake up from something like that you are weak for a few days" he pulled me closed so I was sat on his lap.

"The spell Freya cast to see what was wrong also found out that your witch powers mixed with the spell to save you and the baby and somehow increased the speed that she was going to grow. Right now, Freya believes that you are about 8 months pregnant and that you should be ready to give birth in a week or two" I was so shocked. I was looking forward to the months I had before she came. It would have helped me not only come to terms with me being pregnant but also that I was going to be a mum. "to the second thing you said. I have no idea what happens when people wake up from coma's but Freya put a sort of status spell on you so that the weeks in bed wouldn't wear away any of your muscles so that when you woke up it would be just like a long nap" I wanted to laugh. Nothing was surprising me right now. I really was used to the supernatural world now.

"Well that all screws up my plans" he looked at me shocked. "Yer I'm shocked about what happened and that I have been in a coma for 5 weeks and that I went from being 2-3 months pregnant to about 8 but that's my life now. I really need to just learn to live with the fact strange things happen in the supernatural world and if I let everything shocking hold me back I will never get anything done in my life" Nik just laughed and let me stand up. "Now I am going to shower as even if I was in a sort of status type thing I haven't been able to for 5 weeks. Then we can go see the family." Nik laughed again.

"God do I love you Isabella" I smiled back at Nik. In all the time we had been together he has never told me he loved me.

"I love you to Niklaus"…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Louise Mikaelson 8
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson 8
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson 1
> 
> Or my personal favourite
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson 10
> 
> Please tell me which name you like best and that will be the name I choice for the baby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> The poll for the names is still going.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV…

The last 5 weeks have been the worst of my whole existence. My mate was in a coma. I didn't want to leave her side for one second the whole time she was out. I knew she would be angry if I didn't look after myself but I really didn't care. I would stay by her side as long as long as I could. At least once a day one of my brothers would come and drag me out to make sure I had feed. Then I was straight back to her side.

I didn't feel guilty that I hadn't spent time with Hope but no matter what I felt I couldn't bring myself to be away from Isabella longer than I was. I knew Hayley understood why I wasn't spending time with Hope, but Hope was too young to understand. Hayley had told me that Hope somehow understood that I was worried about Bella and that was why I hadn't read to her or played with her in the past weeks.

I was brought from my thoughts by Bella touching my shoulder. After she had woken up it was like she had only been a sleep for a few hours not weeks. I knew that it was because of the spell Freya used. I had been worried when she first cast it as I didn't know the effect it would have with the other spells Freya had done on Bella. I had been sat on the bed while she showered and go changed. Bekah had gone and brought some clothes for her when she saw how much the baby had grown while she was asleep.

I looked up at my sweet Bella. I could still see she was struggling with the fact the baby had grown so much in just a few weeks. Also with the fact that she had been in a coma for 5 weeks. She gave me a small smile. It wasn't as big as she would normally do but I really didn't blame her. With everything that she has been dealing with and now to be giving birth in a matter of weeks when she thought she had months. It was too much for her to deal with on her own. I took her hand and pulled her so she was sat on the bed next to me.

"My sweet Isabella you don't have to handle all this on your own" I could see the tears ready to fall. "You have had do much on your plate and now this" I placed my hand on her cheeks and she leant into my hand. "Just know that all of my family will be here for you. You can just talk to us or even if you just want someone to be with you when you are feeling stressed or just need someone" I wiped away the tears that fell down her face.

"My brother is right Bells we will do whatever we can to help you. You're our family and before we meet Hayley or even found out about Freya I have always wanted a sister and now I have 3" I looked over at the door and saw Bekah leaning against the door frame with Marcel next to her. "Marcel wanted to talk to you Nik and I thought I would come keep Bells company and maybe take her to get her and the little one some food" I rolled my eyes at Bekah as I helped Bella stand up.

I really didn't want to leave Bella now. She had just woken up but I have left Marcel to deal with everything while I stayed with Bella these last weeks and on top of that I asked him to see if any of his nightwalker could find where the Cullen's where. Not that I wanted them anywhere near Isabella or the baby but I really didn't have a choice. Bella needed to face them to finally put what they did to her behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Louise Mikaelson 11
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson 8
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson 1
> 
> Or my personal favourite
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson 11
> 
> Please tell me which name you like best and that will be the name I choice for the baby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 is complete hope you like it. I am so sorry it's been a while since I updated I haven't been felling myself and have been down. When I get like that it is very hard to write or do anything creative really. I am so sorry I hope this will be ok for the next week or so till I can update again as going to spend some time with family.
> 
> The poll for the names is still going.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV…

I gave Bella a kiss on the head before I let her go. I watched Bekah take Bella before heading to the office where I knew Marcel would be waiting for me. I just hoped he had good news for me. Bella is properly going to give birth soon and I want the Cullen's to be dealt with before our little girl is born. She has been through enough and I want everything to calm down so she has a chance to relax before she gives birth.

As I entered the room I saw Marcel sat on a chair in front of my desk he was looking at his phone but looked up when I walked in. Just by looking at his face I could see that he was worried about something. He didn't say anything till I was sat on my chair.

"Nik one of my spies found the Cullen's." As he spoke I could hear that he was keeping something from me. He feared telling me something. I closed my eyes it had to be bad if he didn't want to tell me something.

"What ain't you telling me Marcellus" He sighed and looked away from me. "I need to know what it is you don't want to tell me so I can protect Bella and our baby" he looked back at me and nodded.

"Well it turned out that they aren't far from here." He closed his eyes again. "One of my spies over heard two of them talking about an Isabella and that she should be broken by now and that they should be able to drain her powers from her." I was furious. They must have known who Bella was and still did this to her. I stood up and started passing.

I couldn't let them get a hold of her. My Sweet Isabella has been through more than enough in her life for any lifetime. Marcel was watching as I passed I knew it meant that he had more to tell me as normally when I start passing he would leave me alone, so I didn't end up biting him like I have don't in the past.

"Niklaus I know you want to think of a plan, but I have more to tell you" I looked over at him as he stood and walked over to my drinks cart. He quickly pored two glasses of bourbon before handing me one. I downed the glass in one and walked to fill it again.

"Tell me everything you found out Marcel as I want to know what is going on before I let Bella go anywhere near them." He nodded and started talking again.

"I don't know who the two Cullen's where but from what I was told the said. It appears that the girl was from a family of witches but when they realised she was troubled and dark they did they only thing they could think of to stop their family being exposed they had her locked in an asylum. My guys did some back ground and found out that when she was turned into a cold one she only kept some of her powers." I know how Marcel was on about. Bella had told me all about the Cullen's a few days after we had brought her here.

"It sounds like you are on about Alice. Bella told me that she could see the future. She must have had the gift of sight when she was still human" Marcel nodded. "From what you have just said it sounds like she wants her powers back and when must have realised who Bella was when they heard her last name. The Swan witches have always been well known throughout the witch community. I remember Marie telling me" I moved to sit in the chair next to Marcel instead of behind my desk.

"So what do you think they have planned for Bells." I sighed and leant back on my chair. I downed my drink again before sighing.

"I really don't know Marcel but whatever it is" I stood up and walked out of my office to the balcony. I looked down at my family. Bella was sat with Hope asleep next to her while everyone was laughing. I turned and saw Marcel next to me. "As much as I want to deal with the Cullen's before the baby is born we can't" I looked back at my family. "Bella will not be at her full power until this baby is born"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not very long. The next one will be better I promise I have just been really down and I felt worst for not getting a chapter up in a while. It will be at least a week till I can update again as I'm going away on Monday but after that I will do my best to post more. Again I am so sorry for the long wait.
> 
> This is the last time to vote for the name so get your final vote in and let me know what name you like best.
> 
> Charlie Louise Mikaelson 14
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson 10
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson 1
> 
> Or my personal favourite
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson 13
> 
> Please tell me which name you like best and that will be the name I choice for the baby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 is complete hope you like it. I should be able to update more now. I'm hoping to have another update for you by the end of the week. Enjoy everyone.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV…

As Bekah lead me down to the others all I could do is think about was Nik. I knew he was worried about something. I just wish I knew what was going through his head. I just wanted to help him. He was my mate and I was there for him. I put my hand on my belly as we walked down to the others. I could hear Hope from her. She was laughing at something.

By the time we got to the bottom of the stairs Freya was waiting for us. She must have either hears us walking or sensed my magic getting closer. She smiled at me as she led us over to the others. I could now see what Hope was laughing about. She was sat on Elijah's lap playing peek a boo with his tie. Everyone was laughing with her. As I walked over to the sofa Bekah helped me sit down. I was having problems getting used to my bump. Before I had passed out I only had a small bump and now I was huge.

"It does take some getting used to" I looked over at Hayley. She was sat next to Elijah. "Even when the bump grows steadily it takes a while to get used to moving around with it." she laughed a little. "I nearly got stuck a few times trying to walk through a gap I would normally fit through." I had to laugh at that. Just the idea of getting stuck walking through something was funny.

"All I hope is that I'm ready for her when she comes" I sighed. "I had been hoping for the last few months to get ready and now she is going to be here soon, and I have no idea if I'm ready." Hayley walked over and sat next to me wrapping her arm around me.

"I know exactly how you feel Bells" she gave me a small smile. "I think every new mum goes through the same this sweetheart" I looked at her trying to hide my tears, but she saw them. "You will not be alone we are all here to help you Bells no matter what I promise" she wiped my tears before pulling me into a proper hug.

Once Hayley pulled away I went to say thanks but before I could Hope jumped onto my lap. Everyone burst into laughter. Hope must have gotten bored with Uncle Elijah. She sat next to me and cuddled into me. It was like she was trying to make me feel better like her mother was. She put her hand and head on my belly.

"I can't wait to meet you little sister. We will have so much fun." I couldn't stop my smile as she spoke to my belly. We all sat there listening to her talking about everything and anything. Slowly she started to get quieter and I knew it was because she was getting tired. We all stayed quiet hoping that she would just fall asleep as it was near her nap time anyway.

After about 10 minutes of silence Freya just started giggling for no reason and soon we were all laughing. I was about to ask Freya what had caused her to start but before I could I sensed eyes on me. I looked around for a moment before seeing Nik stood with Marcel on the balcony. Even though his face showed no emotion I could see the worry in his eyes. Something Marcel has told him had made him worried. I slowly and carefully moved Hope, so I could stand up. I needed to get to Nik. I needed to help him.

Once I was on my feet I went to start walking but before I could there was a sharp pain through my stomach. I bit my lip to stop myself screaming out in pain while my hand went to my bump. Before I even noticed he had moved Nik was down the stairs and standing next to me.

"What's the matter love" I looked over at him. I really didn't know what was going on, but it hurt like hell.

"Nik, I think you should get Bella back to bed to rest. The pain is properly just Braxton hicks they happen to some people" I looked over at Freya and nodded I remember on of mum's friends talking about them when she was pregnant.

We started walking to the stairs to take us back to the balcony and to the upstairs. Just as I was about to start climbing the stairs I suddenly felt a rush of water. I thought I had just wet myself when the pain in my stomach returned.

"Love are you coming" I looked up and saw Nik who was half way up the stairs.

"I think my waters just broke"….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final votes are in and the Winner is…
> 
> Charlie Louise Mikaelson 19
> 
> Nicole Marie Mikaelson 10
> 
> Sofia Louise Mikaelson 1
> 
> Aleisha Marie Mikaelson 17
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry guys I know I said there would be another update last week but I had a case of writers block and to top it off I've been helping look after my niece and nephew while my sister is at work and unfortunately while most of the time I'm on top of my depression I still have really bad days sometimes where I just cant bring myself to write anything.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Hayley's POV…

The moment we heard Bella say that her waters broke we all froze. Bella wasn't ready for that. To be honest we all knew that she still hadn't come to term with the fact that she was pregnant and now she was ready to give birth. She had only known about the baby a day when she fell into her coma and now she was about to give birth to her baby. I looked down at Hope. She was still asleep. I still found it hard to believe that she is nearly 2. I remember how scared I was when I gave birth to her. I know how Bella must be feeling right now.

I watched as Bekah and Freya ran upstairs after Nik and Bella. I knew they would be doing what ever they could to help her through this. I just wished I could but when Hope woke up she would want me. That's how its been for the last month. It's like she knew something was wrong even if none of us would tell her what was going on. I stoked her hair as she slept. She knew that she was going to have a baby sister soon.

"Hayley, Bella will be fine." I looked over at Elijah he was stood staring at the stairs waiting for something to happen. "Freya and Bekah won't let anything happen to her and if god forbid anything does go wrong Nik will feed her his blood" I sighed and gently moved Hope, so I could stand up.

"So, if the worst was to happen then she would be ok" I walked over towards him. "I feel so bad for her. Bella has barely had a chance to get used to the fact that she is having a kid and now she is giving birth. How is that fair." I knew I had tears running down my face. It was so unfair. She was such a sweet person. "Why can't she just get a break. From everything she has told us her whole life has just been one problem after the other" Elijah pulled me into his arms.

"I know Hayley, but she has us know and she will never have to deal with anything alone again. She is family and we will do what ever we can to help her through this." I smiled up at him. I knew he was right.

"And let's face it Bella will get Nik to dress up as a girl if she though it would make her laugh." I looked over at Kol who was now spread out on the sofa with Divina between his legs. He was right we all knew it. Bella has Nik wrapped around her little finger.

"Muma" I quickly pulled away from Elijah and picked Hope up. She was still half asleep. "Is Auntie Bella asleep again" I could hear the tears in her voice. I held her tighter.

"No sweetie. She just with Daddy, Auntie Freya and Auntie Bekah" she nodded and snuggled into my neck. I looked over at Elijah he was just as worried as I was. Hope wasn't stupid. If something happened to Bella she would be devastated. It was one of the traits she got of her father. Her need for her family. Ever since she was born if one of us had to go away even for just a few hours she would become fussy and not calm down till they returned to the compound. It was like she knew when they where near her.

"She will be ok and so will my little sister. I know she will." I looked down at Hope. She looked asleep.

"What do you mean sweetheart" I looked at Elijah who had moved to stand in front of us.

"Auntie Bella and my little sister will be fine. We will get to meet her soon. Daddy will be happy when she's here like he told me he was when I was born" I looked around and everyone was staring at Hope. We had never heard her speak like that before.

Before we could asked her another Question a scream filled the compound. Hope shot away looking around for the source of the scream. But it was silent until a small cry filled the silence. We all knew what that meant.

The latest Mikealson has just been born…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I'm not writing the birth scene as have never given birth so don't know who to write it sorry.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Elijah's POV…

I had been ready to ask Hope a question about what she was saying when we all heard the scream. I knew who had screamed and the moment we heard a small cry I think everyone realised what it had meant. Bella had given birth. I turned to look towards the stairs I knew it would only be a matter of minutes until Nik was out here showing her off to everyone. He had done the same with Hope.

I looked around at my family they where all doing the same as me watching the stairs for the first sign of Nik. I could have laughed at this picture. The one member of my family that I could never even begin to picture as a father now had two little girls. I looked at Hope in Hayley's arms she had fallen back to sleep. Hayley must have realised I was watching her as she walked over and lent into my chest. I could tell that she was worried about Hope. More so then the rest of us. All I could think was that she has inherited mother's magic like Freya, Kol and Rebekah had. While Freya was the only one that still had her magic, I can remember mother teaching Kol and Rebekah magic when we where still human. I wrap my arms around both Hope and Hayley and held them tighter to my chest. I knew that no matter what it was we would keep Hope safe.

Before I could calm Hayley but stating that Hope would be fine we heard a door open upstairs. I looked up at saw Nik walking towards the Stairs carrying a small pink bundle in his arms. As he walked down the stairs I was a little concerned with how small she was. Maybe it was due to the stress of what Bella had been through that had caused it. Nik walked over to us and smiled.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family Charlie Louise Mikaelson" He moved the blanket slightly to show her off. I smiled at the name.

"Charlie would be so proud of Bella and be so honoured that she named her first born after him." Nik smiled over at me. I let go of Hayley and stepped over to Nik. "May I hold my niece Brother?" I asked when I was close enough. He looked at me as smiled.

"I suppose brother" he looked down at his daughter before looking back at me. "it was just as hard letting anyone else hold Hope" everyone laughed. "I also think that I am going to have to find a way to keep every male away from them both" I laughed as he passed Charlie to me. She really was small.

She looked so much like her mum did when she was first born. I remember Charlie sending me a picture before I went to meet her. Bella wasn't as small as Charlie is, but she was her mothers double. It was strange holding Bella's daughter when I remember when I first held Bella. She had been awake and had reached her hand to touch my face. I looked away from Charlie and back at Nik.

"She is the vison of her mother brother and just as beautiful as her sister. I also believe you are right Dear brother I think by the time they are old enough for boys to show interests in them both Hope and Charlie will need to be lock away from the world." Everyone laughed as I handed Charlie back to Nik.

I watched as Nik handed Charlie to Kol for a cuddle before she was then passed to everyone else in turn. When it was Hayley's turn to hold Charlie, she handed Hope over to me as she was once again asleep. As she was passed over to me Hope began to wake up.

"Daddy" she looked over at Nik who held out his arms for her. I quickly passed her over. "I knew she would be ok. I new Charlie would be ok" she laid her head on Nik's shoulder. He looked over at me. I sighed and shrugged I had no clue what was going on.

"What do you mean you knew princess" Hope looked back up at Nik and smiled.

"I saw it I my dreams daddy. I saw me playing with Charlie while you, mummy, auntie Bella and Uncle Elijah watched us from the side of the pool" I walked over and took Hopes hand.

"What else have you seen sweetheart" She looks over at me and gives me a huge smile before putting her head back on Nik's shoulder.

"That would be telling Daddy"

We where all in shock at what she had said. It was just so strange. I don't know how long we all stood there watching Hope cuddle into Nik, but I knew we where all thinking the same thing. What the hell had Hope seen and why wouldn't she tell us.

"Nik, I know your enjoying showing off your daughter, but Bella wants her little girl back. So, I suggest you get her back of Hayley and get back up there." We all turned when we heard Freya's voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Right. I'll do that" Nik handed Hope back to me before taking Charlie off Hayley and heading back upstairs. Freya looked over at us confused. I shock my head and put Hope on the ground. She quickly ran over to Hayley and hugged her legs. I looked over at Freya she was watching us. I walked over to her.

"Hope said she knew Charlie and Bella was going to be ok because she had a dream about it." She looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"I wondered if that gift was passed down in to her or not. I remember being told that mother sometimes had dreams of the future but I never did"…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter as have been struggling to work out what to write. I'm not sure how big the jump will be, but it will clearly be started at the start of the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Nik's POV…

3 months. I still find it hard to believe that not only do I have my little Hope, but my beautiful mate has given me another little girl. Even though it was the spell that made Charlie my daughter I knew I was never going to treat her any different from Hope. They where both my little girls and I was so thankful to both Hayley and Bella for giving me them. I was so lucky.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand on my arm. I turned and saw it was Bella. She gave me a small smile and then laughed. I had come to check on Charlie as we had thought she was waking up only to find her still fast asleep just making noises.

"I should have realised you would still be in here when you didn't come back downstairs" she laughed. I smiled at her. The last 3 months have been good for her. She had finally regained all the weight she had lost when Victoria had kidnapped her. Freya had also helped her master her powers. She was now just as powerful Freya and we even believe that in time she will grow even more powerful.

"I'm sorry love. I was the same with Hope. I just can't stop looking at her" she laughed, but before she could say anything I heard a little laugh. I looked back down at Charlie she was watching us.

"Hey my little princess. Did you have a good sleep" I looked at Bella as she leant down and picked Charlie up. She was still so small. I had been worried, but Freya and Bella used a spell to see if anything was wrong. Thankfully she was fine it was just a side effect to what Bella went thought at the beginning of her pregnancy. We had taken Charlie to see a doctor a few days after they had done the spell and they said that she would be fine and would have a growth spurt at some point in the next few months. "Come on let's go get your bottle and get you feed" I watched them leave the nursery and head downstairs.

I slowly walked behind them thinking about what was next in our life. I knew at some point we would have to look at sorting out the Cullen's for what they had done to Bella, but our life was fine right now, and I didn't want Bella to worry. When I got down stairs everyone was sat talking. Bella was feeding Charlie and talking to Freya and Hayley about the shopping trip they had planned for the next day. I walked over and sat on the floor next to hope she was drawing. I looked over the pictures.

Over the last few months we have all become worried about her. Some of the pictures she has drawn have been very strange. The first weeks after Charlie was born the pictures where just strange, they were always of fire. Then about 5 weeks ago they changed the fire started to have a black shape in it. I had no idea what it meant or what was coming but I knew my family was going to get through it together. I looked over at the one she was drawing today. I could see the shape clearly now. It was a person.

I was about to ask what was going on when suddenly Hope let out a scream. I grabbed her just as she fell backwards. Her eyes had rolled back into her head. I held her to me as I heard Hayley begging Freya to find out what was going on. After a moment Freya said she was fine. I wanted to yell at her that she was obviously not fine. But before I could Freya stopped me.

"Nik she is having a Vision obviously there is something that she needs to know now and not when she is asleep" I nodded and held her to me. I felt a hand placed on each of my shoulders. I knew they belonged to. Bella and Hayley. The mothers of both my girls had be come just as close as the rest of the family. I could see all of them crowed around me waiting for Hope to wake up. Suddenly she shot up out of my arms.

"NO CHARLIE" …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas sorry for the late update I have been a bit down lately and I'm struggling with my depression again. This will be the last update this year and I will do my best to get another one up as soon as the new year starts.
> 
> Thanks for understanding I hope that in the new year I can sort myself out as I'm looking at maybe making a big change in my life. It will just take time for me to sort myself out and I will do what I can to make sure that I update a bit more often.
> 
> Chapter 35 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV

I held Charlie close to my chest as Hope cried into Nik's chest. Whatever she had seen had really scared her. Ever since we had found out about Hope having visions of the future we had all been worried about what she might see. Hope was only 2. That was too young to see the horrors of the world. Freya had been doing her best to keep an eye on Hopes visions but we all knew she wouldn't be able to stop them when they did start getting worse. All we could really do was hope and pray to what ever god was out there that they took mercy on her.

I looked around at everyone and could see they where just as scared as me. I could guess that all the questions running through my head was running through everyone else's as well. Why had she screamed out No Charlie? What had she seen in her vision? And most importantly how do we stop it from happening.

I slowly walked over to Nik and Hayley. They were trying to get Hope to calm down, so they could ask her what she saw. I knelt next to them still holding Charlie tight. I knew she was asleep and safe, but I was still a little worried. I wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon.

"Hope look here. Charlie is fine she is right here." Hope moved her head a little to look at Charlie. I knew she was connected to her sister just like she was the rest of the family. "Would you like a cuddle with her and daddy" she nodded and looked up and Nik.

I knew it was going to be hard to let her out of my arms, but I knew she was safe Nik wouldn't let anything happen to her. I moved back a little, so Nik could get comfy with Hope and then placed Charlie in her arms. The moment I had let go she pulled Charlie closer to her as Nik hugged them both tighter. I could see the pain on his face. The thought that he could lose one of his girls was killing him. All I could think of was how could I help him. How could I ease his pain?

As I watched the 3 of them all I remembered something I read in one of the books Freya had lent me to read. It was a spell to see another's vision. Maybe if me or Freya saw what Hope did we could stop it happening. We could make sure my little girl was safe. I knew everyone had turned to look at me as I ran upstairs to mine and Nik's room. I had left the book sat on the rocking chair last night as I was reading it while trying to get Charlie to sleep last night. As I picked it up I felt a shiver run through me. It was like someone was watching me. I ran over to the window, but no one was out there. I wanted to call out for Nik, but I decided not to. He had to much on his mind right now I didn't need to add more.

I looked back to the book and started searching for the spell I wanted. I had to make sure it was safe before I suggested it. I wouldn't risk Hope's life for anything she was only a little girl. To be honest both me and Freya had been looking for a way to stop or at least block the visions till Hope was older. We wanted her to have a normal child hood.

It didn't take me long to find the spell I was looking for. I quickly read through it again hoping the person who created it had known what might happen when its used. I turned away from the window and started heading for the door. I couldn't understand everything that was written. While I was getting better at using my magic to understand all language. Freya was helping me. I knew that she would be able to understand the note at the bottom. As it was in a different language than the rest, one that I didn't know how to translate. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice behind me.

"Did you think you would be able to keep it from me. That I wouldn't find out" I turned slowly at the voice. I knew who it was. Even after all this time he still scared me. It didn't matter that I could keep him away from me or that I could end him where he stood. I just couldn't move. I was too scared. I was shaking where I stood. It was so bad that I dropped the book to the floor.

"What are you doing here" The laughter that followed made me shiver. It was the same one I heard before. The same one I heard that night. I could feel my tears streaming down my face I hated it I wanted it to go away. I wanted to forget but I couldn't.

"Bells you alright in there" I turned to look at the door when I heard Bekah's voice. "You been up here a while" I turned back to the window to find I was the only one in the room again. I heard the door open, but I couldn't move. I was too frightened. He had been in the compound my safe place. My home. That wasn't even the worst of it he had been in my room. The room I shared with my mate. "Bells what's up" I felt Bekah put her hand on my arm. I turned and looked at her. "Bells" I looked back at the window.

"Edward"…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone. I'm starting to get my head sorted out so I hope to be able to start writing a bit more often.
> 
> Chapter 36 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Nik's POV

I was holding my daughters tight. I didn't want to believe that someone would want to hurt them. My family was everything to me. I heard Bella leave to get something. I was surprised when nearly half an hour later she hadn't come back downstairs. I looked over at Hayley to get her to take Hope, so I could go see what was taking Bella so long. Once Hayley had Hope I stood up and started to walk to the stairs when Charlie started starring.

"Brother its about time to feed Charlie. You sort her out and I will go check on Bella" I looked over at Bekah who had Charlie's bottle in her hands.

"Thank you, sister" I took the bottle from her and walked over to the arm chair. As I feed her Charlie I watched Bekah walk up the stairs and then disappear into the bed room I shared with Bella. It was then that I noticed that I couldn't hear anything from our room. I was about to stand up and run upstairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm guessing you have once again forgotten that Bella put up and soundproofing spell around your room after Kol was constantly teasing Bella about your Sex life" I looked up at Freya. This was the 3rd time since Bella did the spell that I have forgotten about it. Normal that would concern me, but it was very rare that one of us would be in our room alone and we never put Charlie to sleep in there.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bekahs voice coming from upstairs. She must have left the door open when she had gone in. I sat feeding Charlie for a moment listening to Bekah talk to Bella. Something was wrong. I quickly handed Charlie to Elijah before heading upstairs. I was about to enter the room when Bella finally spoke.

"Edward…" I froze and ran into our room. Bella was starring at the open window. I could see the fear on her face. I walked over and pulled her into my arms. She was shaking.

"Your safe here Bells. We will make sure he doesn't get in again. I'm going to go get Freya and Davina and get them to put a spell around the compound ok" I looked at Bekah. She had taken Bella's hand, so she would focus on her and not the open window.

"He knows about Charlie?" she turned and looked at me. "What if he tries to take her? I can't lose her Nik. I can't lose our little girl" I held her tighter.

"My love I will do whatever I can to protect our little girl and you" I wiped her face to get rid of her tears. I knew that no matter what happened next, I would stop him.

Edward Cullen was going burn and I will be the one to light the flames. He had made a big mistake coming after my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been so long been struggling with what to write and I'm in the middle of moving so hopefully I will be able to start writing more in the next few weeks.
> 
> Chapter 37 is complete hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV

I let Nik hold me. I was in so scared I didn't want to lose Charlie she was my little girl. I couldn't lose her. After a moment I realised that Charlie wasn't with Nik. I started to panic. I pulled away from him and started to look around for her. I was about to ask Nik where she was when I heard her. I looked over at the door and saw that she was in Elijah's arms. I sighed in relief when I saw her again. I quickly walked over to Elijah and took Charlie from him.

"Hey sweetie" I looked down at her as she giggled. I looked back at Elijah. "Thanks for holding her sorry about just taking her I just need to know she is ok" Elijah just laughed before putting his hand on my arm.

"It's fine Bells I don't blame you for being jumpy but just remember that no matter what happens we will always be by your side" I smiled at him. I knew that he was right. All the family would be there for me and Charlie just as I would be there for them. We are family and that means we stand by each other no matter what.

I slowly walked back over to Nik when Elijah walked over to Bekah. He looked like he was going to say something to her when something stopped him. I looked over at what he was looking at. It was the book I was getting for Nik. I gave Charlie to Nik before walking over and picking up the book.

"I found this book when Freya was showing me the difference between spells and potions. I was studying it the other night when Charlie thought it was a good time to stay wide awake." I opened the book and looked for, the spell that I had found.

"Bella what is this all about" I looked over at Nik for a second before going back to the book.

"Nik, the spell I found was created so that a witch can see another person's vision. So, either me or Freya to be able to see Hopes visions the next time she has one." Nik looked shocked for a second.

I knew he was shocked. I don't think he expected to be able to find away to find out what was going on with Hope. We had all been seeing her go through this for months, but we had no idea what we could do to help. So, if this worked. If there was a way we would be able to help her get a peaceful night, we would do what even we needed to.

"Is it safe" I walked over to Nik and our daughter. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt his little girls.

"It's completely safe. From what I have read the spell is designed to connect the witch to the person having the vision, so they will both see the vision the next time it happens" I looked over at the door where Freya was stood. "I read it a few months ago but I wasn't sure if it would work as you need someone that is pure of heart and would do whatever they had to do to protect the seer" I nodded.

"Hope is Charlie's sister I will do whatever I can to protect her and make sure our family is safe." Nik took the book and handed Charlie to me. He quickly read the spell before turning me to look at him.

"Are you sure" I nodded and smiled at him. "Then we will do the spell" He wrapped his arms around me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been so long I have been trying to write this chapter since I last posted but I just lost all motivation to write. I am getting help to deal with all my problems so I'm hoping to be able to get this story finished and start the next one I have in mind. There will properly only be about 10 more chapters till I reach the end. So here is Chapter 38 hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Nik's POV

Bella was amazing. I couldn't believe how much she was willing to go through to help Hope. I was worried when I first realised she was my mate that she would reject Hope as she wasn't her mother but from the moment I told Bella about hope she has accepted that I had a past but that now I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her.

As I held her in my arms I thought back to what the book said at the bottom. There was a chance that instead of just seeing the visions that the power could be transferred to the witch that was casting the spell. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella had seen that or not. Was she willing to gain Hopes powers. I was worried about her.

"Bella did you read everything" She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Nik I read everything I know what might happen with this spell." She was watching me. As if she was trying to judge my reaction. It was like she wanted me to know that she would do what ever she could to help me. I admired her so much. With everything that she had going on she was still willing to help me.

"What do you mean what might happen." I looked over at Elijah. I had forgotten that he was in the room. I heard Bella sigh.

"I think we should go back down stairs and I will explain to everyone what I have found and what I am going to be doing" I looked back at Bella. She was trying to make it clear to Elijah that she had made up her mind and was doing it no matter what the family said.

There was also something off with her tone. It was like there was something I didn't know. I didn't understand what it was. I had read the spell and everything that comes with it. I looked at Bella as she turned to walk out the room with Charlie. I followed behind her as she walked. All I could do was watch as she held Charlie close to her humming a nursery rhyme.

As we got down stairs I saw everyone was back sitting in the chairs. Hayley had Hope asleep on her lap. she looked peaceful. Like she was just sleeping and not having a vision for the first time in months. I looked over at Bella who was placing Charlie in the Moses basket we had placed by the chairs.

"As you might have heard. I'm never really sure when it comes to the silencing spell I placed on the room. Sometimes you don't hear anything but then other times you do. So, I don't really know if you can hear anything or not." I couldn't not laugh as Bella started rambling. She always did when she was nervous or had to say something that might not be taken well.

"Bella Love" she looked over at me. "Your rambling again" She looked slightly embarrassed before laughing herself.

"Sorry. Ok what I was going to say was the other night while I was reading I found a spell that will allow whoever casts it to see another person's visions. So, I would be able to see what Hope see's the next time she has a vision." Everyone looked from Bella over at Freya and Davina. When it came to magic both Freya and Divina where more educated then Bella, so I knew it would offend her.

"Like I said upstairs I have also ready the spell but didn't think it would work as the caster had to have a pure heart and want to do anything to protect the seer." Freya stood up and walked back over to Bella. "Can I have another look at the book please" Bella nodded and handed the book over.

"So, this spell is completely safe right" Hayley asked not taking her eyes of Hope.

"Yes. The spell was created by a mother of a seer who was worried about her daughter as she would sometimes be in visions for hours on end. All the spell does is create a small bond between the caster and seer so that the next vision that the seer has is also seen by the witch that casts the spell" Bella spoke as she walked over and sat next to Hayley and Hope. "Hayley I will do anything in my power to protect Hope. She is Charlie's sister and Nik's daughter. Not that that really matters I would do anything I could to protect my family" I smiled as Hayley hugged Bella.

"Ok. If you are really sure about doing the spell let's do it" Bella nodded and stood up and walked over to Freya to take the book, so she could do the spell.

I watched as she read over the spell again before asking Hayley to lay hope on the floor in front off her. I had a strange feeling that she hadn't told us something. As Bella started to do the spell a gasp caused me to look away. Divina was now reading the book next to Freya.

"What is it" I looked over at Divina who had tears in her eyes. Something wasn't right.

"At the end of the spell there is a note in a different language. Bella must not have been able to read it, or she ignored it" I walked over and took the book from her. The moment I was holding the book I saw it right at the bottom. How had I missed it? There at the bottom was a warning. I could only make out a few words as it was faded. It was like someone had tried to remove it.

"What does it say I can only see a few words" I handed the book back to Freya who quickly cast a spell to show what had once been there.

"Beware there can be some serious consequences." I was about to go stop Bella when Freya stopped me. "You can't stop the spell. If you do it could kill her." I looked over at Bella had she known this. Had she Known that she could die casting this spell if she was interrupted.

"Why didn't she say anything" I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Because she's Bella. She has the purest heart any of us have meet. She would risk her life for her family." I sighed she was right.

"What else does it say" I looked over at Freya who started reading again.

"There is also the chance that the caster will take the power from the seer instead of just seeing the seers visions" she sighed. "That bit wasn't hidden, and I can only assume Bella read that bit" It was my turn to sigh that was just like Bella. "The last bit is" she stopped talking for a moment to read. Once she had gasped and dropped the book. Divina quickly grabbed it off the floor and read when Freya just had.

"Oh god" Kol seeing Divina's tears quickly pulled her into his arms after taking the book.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell it says, or do I need to take the bloody book." Kol looked at me before looking at the book. I could see the sadness and fear in his eyes as he read the last sentence.

"Brother. It says that the last witch who cast this spell was attacked while she and the seer where in a vision and while they had someone to protect them the witch was still hurt, and it caused her to be forced out of the vision." That didn't seem so bad. "But in doing so it left most of her mind in the vision so the witch went into what we would call a vegetated stat." I looked over at Bella before running over to Kol and reading the book for myself. I couldn't believe it. Bella should have waited till we had read that last bit before casting the spell.

I looked back at Bella and saw she finished the spell. I was about to tell her what she had missed when I saw her eyes go blank and her start to fall.

"Brother, Hope's having a vision" Freya said as I caught Bella. I laid her gently next to Hope on the carpet.

"We will be on guard now until they wake up" Everyone nodded. "No one is going near either of them I want to keep them both safe no matter…" Before I could finish there was a huge explosion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day I'm on a role today lol. Here is Chapter 39 hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV

Hope's Vision

I looked around me. I was stood by the bar in the compound. Hope was sat next to me on a stool. She looked confused to see me. Like she didn't expect anyone to see her. I guess normally no one would notice her when she was in a vision. She looked back over at what she was staring at before she saw me.

I followed her vision and stopped in shock. I could see all the family. They where all stood or sat in a similar spot to where they had been when I started the spell. The only person I couldn't see was me. I slowly walked over to the family in front of me and saw that I was laying next to Hope of the floor. I must have gone straight into a vision after I finished the spell.

"We will be on guard now until they wake up" Everyone nodded at Nik. I was confused. Then I spotted Kol holding the book with the spell in. The not at the bottom was clear and in English now. They must have done that while I was casting the spell. "No one is going near either of them I want to keep them both safe no matter…" I turned as I heard the explosion. There was now a hole where the locked front door once stood.

I walked closer to see what had caused it. I felt a hand touch mine before I got to close. I looked down and saw Hope. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I looked over and saw what she had been drawing the last few months. A figure was walking out of the fire the explosion caused. It only took me a moment to see that it was Edward. After a moment two more figures came out of the fire as well. It was Alice and someone I recognise but I couldn't place his face anywhere.

"This is happening right now" I looked down at Hope what was she on about.

"What do you mean." I asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Look its going slower then normal and we haven't woken up look." she pointed over to where we where still laying flat on the floor. "I have never seen this Auntie I'm scared" I picked up Hope and held her to me.

"It will be ok Hope I won't let anyone hurt you or Charlie I promise" she hid her face into my chest.

I watched everything around me. After a moment I realised it was all frozen. I walked around and saw that as soon as the explosion had happened Freya had grabbed Charlie and put a protection spell around her and Divina had done the same around me and Hope. I could see the bowls around us. I didn't know what I was meant to be seeing or what I was meant to do so I just took the scene around me in. I had no idea if this was what Hope normally saw in her visions or what, but I knew there was only one way to find out.

"Hope Sweetheart I need you to tell me what you normally see when you go into visions" she pulled her head from my neck and looked at me for a moment.

"No, it's different normally I'm just watching I'm not able to move around its strange." she looked around "And normally everyone moves but this is different"

"How sweetheart. How is if different" she looked back at me.

"Normally that mean man takes Charlie and hurts you and her. Daddy tries to stop him, but he gets hurt as well." I held her tighter. I felt her head move against me. "The other man tries to hurt Mummy as well, but Uncle Eli stops him and then he rips his head off. Its funny because in one of the visions I had Uncle Eli, Daddy, Uncle Kol and Uncle Marcel play football with the head." I would have laughed if I wasn't trying to place that mans face.

"In another dream the mean man gives you to the other man and he bites you saying he missed the taste of your blood." she looked at the man again. "He's not like Uncle Eli, Kol and Marcel is he. He's the other kind that hurt you in the past isn't he" I sighed. Hope was way to smart for a 2-year-old. We already knew why she is already talking and acting like 5-year-old. It was all thanks to the wolf and vampire inside her.

As she spoke a noticed everything was starting to go dark. I knew that something Hope had told me was what I needed to know. I looked back over at Edward Alice and the man and realised what I needed to know. The man had been there with Victoria. She had convinced him that he was her mate. Maybe if I could distract him long enough Nik and Elijah can get Edward and Alice. It would also give Marcel long enough to get behind the man.

"Hope everything will be ok now how to stop them and keep everyone safe but as soon as we wake up I want you to close you eyes and cover your ears you don't need to see or hear what is coming ok" she looked at me and nodded. I smiled and held her tight as darkness surrounded us. I knew that the moment I woke up everything would start and I had to keep her and Charlie safe no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the last chapter today I might do some more tomorrow depending on how I feel tomorrow. Here is Chapter 40 hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw everything looked like it had when it had frozen in Hope's dream/vision thing. I slowly sat up and saw that Hope was doing as I asked she had moved to sit next to the Moses basket and had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her ears. I stood up just as Edward spoke.

"Give me Bella and the Brat and no one will have to be hurt" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Nik and squeezed his hand before letting it go again. He looked me in the eyes before nodding. It was like he understood what I wanted him to do. He took a step back, so he was stood with Elijah and Marcel. I looked away from him. I needed to keep all three of them distracted.

"That is not going to happen Edward and don't ever call my Daughter a brat. She is the best thing that ever came out of our relationship." He growled at me, but I ignored him turning to face Alice. "Now Alice this is a shock. Well not really, I have always known deep down that you were sleeping with Edward behind mine and Jaspers back. I am surprised that none of the family is here." I could see Alice wince a bit when I mentioned the family. "Or have they finally seen you for the manipulating bastards you really are." I could see Edward getting mad as I spoke.

"Shut up you stupid Bitch" I laughed.

"I was right they have haven't they. They saw you for who you truly where and have kicked you out of the family haven't they" I couldn't help laughing. The deserved everything they got.

"That is none of your business" I laughed again before turning to the man.

"Your names Rylie right" he looked over at me. "I remember before my father died he was looking for you. Your parents miss you so much." I could see the pain in his eyes when I mentioned his parents. "They where always phoning for updates and it broke my fathers heart to tell them that there was still no news about you." I stepped a little closer. "I saw the file it said you were a good kid that never got into trouble. An A student at school and had a full scholarship to Yale" he looked shocked at what I was saying. "The night you went missing you had gone out to get your little sister some medicine because she had a really bad cold. Your father was going to go but she didn't want him to leave and your mother had been at work." I could see he would be in tears if he could. "That's when you meet her wasn't it"

"Yes, she found me walking home. She told me she had sensed it the moment that she had seen me. I was her mate. I was her soul mate." He really believed what she had told him.

"It wasn't true I'm sorry" he shock his head. "She lied to you. Her soul mate was gone. He tried to come after me and he was killed to protect me. She changed you because you know the town and could help her get to me." he shock his head again. I could tell he was getting pissed.

"No your lying. She told me that he was her brother and you killed him" Ok that was just gross and confusing.

"I'm not Rylie how would I be able to kill him I'm human and you know I am. You have tasted my blood." he looked at me he looked like he might be believing me.

I was about to start talking again when all three of them where grabbed from behind. I sighed as I saw them go down. Was it all finally over. Could I finally get on with my life in peace? I turned my back on them to go grab Charlie when I heard a bang from somewhere. It took me a moment to realise what the bang was. it took longer to realise the pain flooding through me. I put my hand son my stomach as my legs started to give way and the pain took over. I could hear my name being called over and over again but I couldn't answer. The pain was to much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long I have been struggling to get the motivation to write but everything it starting to look up I have just finished my second week of work and feeling a lot better. Here is Chapter 41 hope you like it. Sorry its not very long hopefully the next one will be longer. I'm hoping to get it up in the next few days but if not i will try to get it up as quick as i can ad only a few chapters left. 
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV

The moment I heard the gunshot my whole world started to full apart. I could see all the blood Bella was moving but I couldn't go to her. I knew that the moment I let go of Edward he would escape and come after Bella again. All I could do was watch as she fell to the floor. I slowly looked over to see who had shot Bella. I couldn't believe it. Why? Why Your they want to hurt Bella. I don't even think they had even meet.

"Nik go to her" I was shocked that Kol's voice was next to me. "I'll hold him" I nodded and ran over to Bella. Bekah was trying to stop the bleeding. We all know that there was only one-way Bella was going to survive this and to be honest we had never talked about it.

We all knew that according to Bella Grandmother Marie Swan that Bella was going to be the last Swan witch, but we had kept putting off talking about what to do next. Ever witch that was turned in the past lost their powers. What would happen if Bella lost hers. It would be like she was losing the last part of her family. I looked over at Freya. I could see that she was worried as well. I quickly tore into my wrist. There was only one way to get blood into her now. She had lost to much blood already.

The moment our lips touched I force my blood into her mouth. All I could do was hope that giving her my blood would heal before her heart stopped beating. I had to save her. I don't think I would be able to survive if I lost her.

"Guy take all of them down stairs we can deal with them later" I looked over at Freya. She had walked closer to me and Bella. "Bella is more important than anything else right now." I gave Freya a smile.

"Wait" everyone looked at me. "Freya take Bella" she nodded and sat down next to me so I could gently move Bella over to her. Once I knew she was safe I walked over to them. I couldn't believe she did this. I knew she had developed felling for me after I had found out what had really happened with her brother, but I thought she understood that I hadn't felt the same. "I want to talk to Camille I want to know why"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Only 2 chapters left now hoping to get them up in the next day or so.   
> Here is Chapter 41 hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV

I had been surprised that she hadn't ran after she had fired. She had just stood there watching us. As I walked over to her I was trying to work out why she would have done this. I never thought she would do anything like this. I just couldn't believe.

"Your free now Klaus. The witch is no longer controlling you" I was shocked I thought she was smarter than that.

"You believe that I am weak enough to be controlled by someone. That my Bella would even do that to me. She is my mate my everything." I could see the shock on her face.

"No your lieing she isn't your mate she cant be" I didn't really care what she had to say to be honest. The moment she had fired that gun at Bella she had signed her death warrant. No one hurt my family and lived. I walked over to her. I could see the fear enter her eyes. She knew what my family meant to me. All the stories I told her in the past.

"You think I would let just anyone join my family." She shock her head. "Bella is my Mate the love of my life and the mother to my youngest daughter. You will pay for what you have done." The tears had started falling now. I knew everyone was watching me. I don't know why but just looking at the pain in her eyes made me stop. Why couldn't I go thought with this. She had nearly killed my mate.

"Brother let me deal with this." I was surprised to see Bekah standing next to me I thought she was with Bella. "You are not the same man since you meet Bella and I know we all thought about asking Camille to help with Bella. Even though we didn't go through with it." I faced her for a moment before looking over at Bella. "Go to her Brother" I nodded and ran over to Bella.

I had just knelt down next to Bella when I heard Camille's body hit the floor. I stopped myself turning to see her I just focused on Bella. I could hear her heartbeat getting fainter. My blood wasn't enough to heal her. She was going to turn. I pulled Bella to my chest holding her as tight as I dared I didn't want to hurt her anymore that she was.

"Brother she's nearly gone" I looked up at Freya. I wasn't surprised to see everyone standing behind her. "Let's get her to your bed so she is comfortable." I nodded and picked her up. we all slowly made our way to the room me and Bella shared. I gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead before Bekah, Freya and Divina kicked us out, so they could get her cleaned up. I had started to protest that I wasn't going to leave her side till her heart stopped but that protest was quickly stopped when we all heard Bella's heart stop. Now all we could do was wait and hope the blood would bring her back to us…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 43 hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV

The pain I felt was unbelievable. I remember when I was little, and my dad had gotten shot at work he had told me he was fine, and it only hurt a little. Now I knew he was a lying it hurt like hell. My stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. I remember falling to the floor before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again I expected to be surrounded by everyone, but I wasn't. I was alone. I decided to try and find someone. As I slowly got up I realised that I wasn't in the compound I was in my bed room in Forks. I was so confused. Even more so when I felt no pain. As I opened my door I heard voices coming from the living room. It took me a moment to realise who the voices belonged to.

I quickly ran down stairs. There sat in the living room was my dad and who I believed to be my grandmother. I knew I had tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had never gotten to meet my grandmother she had passed away before I was born. I was about to run to my dad when I froze. If I was seeing my dad and grandmother that meant I was dead.

I fell to my knees as I realised. I would never see my baby girl again. I wouldn't get to see her grow up or watch her fall in love and ever find her soul mate like I did. That brought even more tears to me. I would never see Niklaus again. I would never be held in his arms again. I don't know how long I stayed on the floor crying but after a while I felt my dads arms wrap around me.

"It's ok baby girl you're not staying" I looked up at my dad. "It's not your destiny to end up in this world." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry daddy" he held me tighter to his chest. "It's all my fault that you are here. It's my fault you were killed"

"It was not your fault Bella. I knew from the moment you where born that you would be powerful and that would attract the supernatural to you, but I choose to keep you in the dark about that and only tell you the basics about the supernatural world. I choose not to tell you that you where a witch and that you would be the most powerful witch ever born" i was shocked I didn't think I was that powerful. I knew Freya and Divina would tell me that I was powerful, but I never believed them. To be honest I thought they were just saying it to make me feel better for not knowing anything about my power.

"Your fathers right sweetheart. I had a vision just before I died about you. I saw how powerful you would become and asked a friend to watch over my family. Elijah did all I asked and help Charlie whenever he could, and I have watched him grow and then you." she walked over and pulled me up, so I was standing. "You are amazing my little swan and I am so proud of how far you have come, and I know you are scared of what's next, but I know you will be ok with Niklaus and his family by your side" I smiled and hugged my grandmother for the first time.

"I wish I could have meet you grandma." She smiled.

"So, do I my little swan now go say goodbye to your father it's time for you to go home." I knew it was time to leave just by looking at my father. He had tears in his eyes. I went back over to him and hugged him.

"I'll never forget you daddy" he held me tighter.

"I know you won't baby girl now it time for you to wake up and go care for that gorgeous granddaughter of mine" I smiled at him and nodded.

I slowly stepped back and watched as first my grandmother and then my father slowly disappeared. I closed my eyes as everything around me started to disappear. When I opened my eyes, I was laying in my bed with Nik sitting next to me. Somehow with out even being aware of what had happened while I was unconscious I knew what they had had to do to save me. I knew that from now on my life would be different. That starting today I would have eternity with the love of my life. Eternity with my family. That from today I would never have to leave my mate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 44 hope you like it. This is the last chapter. Well apart from the epilogue. The epilogue will only be short and should be up just after this one.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Klaus's POV

I had carried Bella to our room the moment her heart stopped beating. I didn't know how long it would take her to wake up. Or to be honest if she would even wake up. I hope I hadn't been to late and that she would wake up soon. I still couldn't believe I had let this happen. I had been so focused on the Cullen's and their attack that I hadn't noticed Camila walk in. I knew that would haunt me from now on. I hadn't protected Bella like I promised. I hadn't stopped her from being hurt again. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm myself. I was still so angry. How could this be happening how could I have nearly lost my sweet Bella.

"You know that this wasn't your fault right" I froze at Bella's voice. I hadn't even noticed she had woken up. "This was always meant to happen to me. I was always meant to become a Vampire" she took my hand as she sat up.

"But I failed to protect you" she sighed. "I should have known when Camila had come in" she put her hand on my face.

"My love you cannot see the future anymore than me. So please don't beat yourself up about this" I nodded. "Good now can you please go get me some blood, so I can finish the transition and then we can deal with the last of the problem and get on with our life." I couldn't stop my laughter as she spoke. She still had the fire we had all seen over the last few months.

"Brother how could you be so mean and starve my newest sister." I looked over at Rebekah as she walked into our room carrying a wineglass of Blood. I raised my eyes at her. "What we are civilised people brother and to be honest I think Bella would prefer it this way." I looked back at Bella as I heard her laugh. I knew Bekah had been right to be honest that was how we normally got our blood these days. Over the years we had perfected a way to keep the blood at the same temperature as when it was drawn from the willing donators. Not that they really knew what the blood was being donated for.

"Thank you, Bekah." I watched as Bella stood up and walked over to Bekah before taking the glass and downing the blood.

In the second that she handed Bekah the glass back and her stepping back towards me the power that was released knocked both me and Bekah to the floor. I looked at Bella. She had a slight glow to her for a moment before it passed. Before we could say anything, the door shot open and, in the doorway, stood Elijah and Freya. I could see the worry on their face.

"What the hell was that" I heard Kol ask from behind them. Everyone must had felt it.

"That little brother was Bella completing her transformation. I have read a few books that have stated that it is believe that if a witch is as powerful as we believe Bella is then that witch can keep her power if she is ever transformed into a Vampire, but it was only a legend" Bella laughed and looked at Freya.

"Well it was a legend" I couldn't help but laugh with her. Bella was really one of a kind. "Now can we deal with the little problem that I am assuming is now locked in the garden as Marcel called it." Bella laughed as she looked at Marcel before walking out the room.

"What's her rush I would want to take my time if they had done that to me" I laughed at him Marcel was right, but he had forgotten one thing.

"Marcel please remember that I have a young daughter to care for and that is why I want to get this over with" I couldn't help my laugh when he clicked about Charlie" We all followed her. Well apart for Divina and Hayley they must have been with the girls. Bella was ahead of all of us, so I wasn't surprised when she was already in front of the Cullen's and Rylie when we walked into the room. I could see on her face that she didn't really want to spend time dealing with them.

"I had planned on this long-winded punishment that involved me spending days torturing you like you left me to deal with but to be honest I really can't be bothered I have so much more important things to deal with. Like learning more about my magic" as she spoke we watched Rylie burst into flames. "learning how to be a vampire" Alice was the next to be set alight. "And finally," she took a step closer to Edward. "Raising my little girl with her father" she stepped back into my arms as Edward went up in flames.

We all stood mesmerised by the flames until they just stopped. To be honest I don't even know how long we stood. We were stood there until a cry could be heard though out the compound.

"Sounds like our daughter wants us" Bella said stepping out of my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lease review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything had settled down in New Orleans Elijah decides to look into some of the families under his protection. He finds out that one of the families is close to being wiped out for good. Charlie swan the son of a witch he had meet and become close friends with had been murdered 3 weeks ago and that his 18 year old daughter has been missing ever since. Will he be able to keep his promise to his departed friends and save the last of her family. What will he find when he finally finds Bella and will he be able to save her from all the pain of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue I hope you have enjoyed this story for I really did enjoy writing it. I have no idea when I will post again but hopefully I will get the inspiration to write another story at some point.
> 
> I do not own anything over than the plot for this story.

Bella's POV

It has been 5 years since I had finally dealt with the Cullen's. We had been living in peace since that day. Over the years I have been trained in everything I needed to know in case the peace we live in was ever broken. I was now an expert in most fighting styles and was not a even more powerful witch. I was even able to create a spell to make Freya, Divina and Charlie immortal with out them needing to be turned into a vampire.

Charlie. My little girl. She was perfect. Her and Hope where inseparable. They went everywhere together. I had been worried that when Hope found out that Niklaus wasn't completely Charlies father that she wouldn't be as close to her, but she just gave me the look of so what when he had found out. Then she had ran off to find Charlie and do something with her.

I was so lost in thought about the last 5 years that I didn't even hear the bed room door open.

"Mummy hurry up I don't want to be late for my first day." I smiled and looked over at Charlie. She was starting school today. Nik had wanted to home school her and Hope but me and Hayley had finally convinced him to let them have a normal childhood.

"I'm coming princess is your daddy ready yet" she looked at me thinking for a moment before she turned around and ran out the room. I knew she was heading to Nik's office. He had been working with Marcel this morning. I laughed when I heard Marcels yell.

When Charlie had been 3 we noticed that she had already started to develop some of her vampire ability's and then just before her 4th birthday Charlie had gone missing when she was playing hide and seek with Hope. That was when we found out that she could hid he scent, heartbeat and any sound she would make when she was moving around. It hadn't taken us long to train her to use the power.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." I laughed at Charlie.

"I'm guessing Charlie is ready for school already" I looked over at Hope as she walked out with her coat and school bag in her hand. I laughed.

"She was ready for school at 4am" Hope laughed and walked with me to Nik's office.

"Char lets leave dad to finish his work while we get a drink before school ok" at the sound of Hope's voice Charlie jumped off her dad and walked over to Hope taking her hand. I shock my head and walked over to Nik.

"Come on love. You will be able to finish this in peace once we get them to school." He nodded and stood up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Marcel can you deal with the small group of nightwalkers that have been causing problems" Marcel nodded. Nik wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. All our family (minus Marcel) where sat on the chairs laughing at Charlie who was running around Hope in circles. While Hope held two identical glasses. I knew they both held Blood. Hope was drinking hers while trying to calm Charlie enough to drink hers before it got cold.

"This is what I always wanted Love." I looked at Nik. "Our family is at peace, happy and together" I smiled and watched as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Before we leave there is something I need to tell you all" everyone looked at me. "Well you know about a year after I was turned we found out that I still had a few of my human quirks" they all nodded "well I noticed that for the last 2 or so months that I hadn't been feeling great" They all nodded again but started looking confused. Well apart for Hayley and Freya they got the biggest smiles on their faces. "Well I finally decided to cast as diagnostic spell" Divina and Bekah Clicked at that. "When that didn't give me any answers I went out on a limb and made a potion to see if that gave me any ideas." That made Elijah click. I took out the vial of purple potion. I handed it to Nik.

"Your… Your…. I'm… I'm…." I laughed

"I'm pregnant"…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jadey x


End file.
